La voleur fantôme
by kirara213
Summary: Una noche oscura , el museo del Louvre repleto de policías , una gran masa de personas alborotándose a su alrededor , el ruido de los flashes de los periodistas , todos ansiosos observando sus alrededores . Todos expectantes por ver a las representaciones de Arsène Lupin en vivo …. ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir! (Ladrones AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Una noche oscura , el museo del Louvre repleto de policías , una gran masa de personas alborotándose a su alrededor , el ruido de los flashes de los periodistas , todos ansiosos observando sus alrededores . Todos expectantes por ver a las representaciones de Arsène Lupin en vivo …. ¡Ladybug y Chat Noir!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Thomas Astruc .**

 **N/A: Para esta historia me basé en Magic Kaito , anime que recomiendo totalmente , espero que les guste :)**

La Luna Llena iluminaba el lugar , mientras un frío desgarrador calaba por el cuerpo de todos los parisinos que se encontraban allí . Cualquiera que no viviera en la bella ciudad de París diría que era una estupidez estar congelándose en aquel lugar , pero eso no era lo que pensaban los allí presentes.

Dentro de unos minutos se cometería un robo y no uno que se pudiera ignorar fácilmente por ellos . Ese sería realizado por los mejores ladrones fantasmas de toda Francia , quizás incluso de todo el mundo : Ladybug y Chat Noir .

Esos dos hurtadores de joyas , porque sí eran ladrones de guante blanco , eran conocidos en toda la ciudad gracias a la grácil forma que tenían de arrebatar aquellos preciados tesoros a la policía sin ser pillados en ningún momento . Aunque esto no era lo único que caracterizaba a este famoso par, sino también la peculiar manía de devolver todo lo robado días después . Nadie sabía por qué lo hacían ; pero a excepción de la policía , en concreto el inspector Roger ; no le prestaban atención a ese detalle .

Un suave tintineo de cascabeles se escuchó en el recinto . Rápidamente todos voltearon hacia la procedencia de aquel singular sonido , encontrándose a un par de figuras . Una de ella se adelantó a su compañero . En ese instante todos pudieron reconocer a la ladrona de la que todo el mundo hablaba , Ladybug . El ruido de los gritos de alegría y emoción se hicieron presentes en todo el recinto , haciendo que los guardias aumentaran la precaución .

La célebre saqueadora esbozó una amplia sonrisa e hizo una gran reverencia .-Bonjour París!-exclamó felizmente .

-¿Nos echabais de menos?-completó su compañero felino por ella, guiñando un ojo coqueto .El nombre de Chat Noir fue pronunciado y gritado por todas las jóvenes del lugar .

Ladybug chasqueó la lengua, un poco celosa por la atención que ponían las féminas a su compañero.-¡Entonces estén atentos al gran espectáculo que acaba de empezar!-vociferó la chica con una amplia sonrisa .

Nada más terminar de decir eso , abrió el pequeño bolso que portaba en su cintura y sacó un par de pequeñas esferas de él . Las lanzó contra el suelo , provocando que una gran cantidad de humo se formara . Cuando el vapor se dispersó ya no había rastro de aquel dúo .

La chica de pelos azabaches observó con una sonrisa como toda la atención recaía sobre el lugar donde anteriormente estaban . Era hora de empezar con sus fechorías .

Con la delicadeza digna de un gato , Ladybug aterrizó frente a un guardia que vigilaba una de las entradas traseras . El agente abrió la boca sorprendido y apresurado cogió el walkie talkie que llevaba . Iba a llamar para que fueran repuestos , cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello . El hombre cayó al suelo desmayado , dejando ver a Chat Noir detrás suya.

-Buen trabajo , minino .-le felicitó Ladybug , aplaudiendo .

Chat Noir sonrió orgulloso y se acercó peligrosamente a su compinche, solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros .-Gracias , My Lady . ¿No crees que me merezco un premio por ello ?

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y con su dedo índice lo separó de ella .-De eso ya hablaremos más tarde , gatito . Por ahora centra te , ahí dentro hay un precioso rubí esperando ser robado .-el chico rubio asintió a lo dicho por Ladybug y se dirigió a la puerta que los alejaba de aquella piedra preciosa .

-My Lady , me permite .-Ladybug captó la indirecta dada por el chico gato y se desenganchó la horquilla que llevaba para recogerse el cabello . Se lo tendió a Chat Noir y este lo cogió gustoso .

-Ten cuidado que ya me has roto más de la mitad que tengo. Como lo rompas al igual que los otros te vas a enterar de lo que vale un peine , Chat .-le reclamó molesta y es que era cierto , ese descuidado gato le había roto ya alrededor de 10 horquillas en un mes , solo por no gastar cuidado con ellas .

-Sí , sí .-dijo, restándole importancia a lo dicho por su compañera .

Chat se apegó al pomo y con la destreza de un cirujano comenzó a forzar la cerradura de esté. La puerta se abrió ante rubio sonrió , inflando su pecho de orgullo . Un acto del que Ladybug pasó olímpicamente , dejándoselo claro al chico con un pequeño empujón en los hombros .

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer , ¿no?-cuestionó la mujer pelinegra , consiguiendo una afirmación de parte de su compañero .

-Tranquila Bichito , me sé el plan de memoria .-Ladybug asintió e iba a entrar al edificio cuando alguien le agarró la mano , reteniéndola .-Ten cuidado .-susurró .

Ladybug sonrió en respuesta .-Oui .-se soltó de Chat y se escabulló por su lado izquierdo.

En cuanto entró y hubo pasado por varios pasillos , se detuvo y abrió de nuevo su preciado bolso . Movió su mano dentro de él hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando : su fiel yo-yo . Lo deslizó suavemente y este se partió en dos partes iguales unidas . Una pequeña pantalla se logró ver en ambas piezas , segundos más tarde un mapa se pudo ver en este .

-Siempre me lees los pensamientos , Tikki.-murmuró la chica . Ladybug amplió la pantalla lo más que pudo y comenzó a guiarse a través del montón de pasillos que poseía aquel gran museo .

Estuvo un buen rato deambulando por aquellos corredores , hasta que se paró en un lugar en concreto .

-Corazón de Afrodita, te encontré~-canturreó en voz baja .-Este lugar está demasiado vacío y oscuro, esto es muy extraño .-susurró .

Dio un par de pasos al frente y se paró abruptamente al sentir algo en su pie izquierdo . Velozmente saltó e hizo una pirueta en el aire , evitando que una cuerda la atrapará y la sostuviera en el aire .

Suspiró de alivio al ver de lo que se había librado e iba a avanzar nuevamente hacia la joya cuando sintió varios cortes en su piel .

-Este es tu fin , Ladybug .-dijo una voz desconocida en la oscuridad .

Todas las luces de la habitación se prendieron al unísono , dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo acompañado de unos cuantos oficiales .

-Inspector Roger ...-masculló Ladybug entre dientes .

-Así es .-contestó el hombre .-Ladybug , quedas arrestada bajo la ley . No opongas resistencia , sino quieres aumentar tu sentencia .

-Está bien , tú ganas.-espetó la chica enmascarada .-Me atrapaste y debo admitir que fue una trampa muy ingeniosa , inspector . Pero deberías saber que las mariquitas somos símbolos de buena suerte , no de mala .-le guiñó un ojo altanera y burlona .-¡Ahora Chat!

-A sus órdenes , My Lady .-la voz del nombrado se escuchó en la habitación antes que las luces fueran apagadas de golpe .

El sonido de unos cristales rotos se oyó por toda la estancia en ese momento , seguido del ruido de los gritos y aplausos de júbilo del público .

-¡Encended las luces!-gritó Roger furioso .

-Sí .-contestaron el par de policías que lo acompañaban .

Las lámparas se encendieron y la luz brilló en el oscuro lugar , una habitación en la que se encontraban ya solo ellos tres .

-Jefe ...-comenzó a decir uno de los oficiales, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro .

-Volvieron a escapar .-murmuró.-¡Maldita sea!-rugió con todas sus fuerzas .

-Hiciste un gran trabajo , bichito.- la alabó el chico rubio , apoyándose en una pared .

-Lo mismo digo , gatito .-dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa . La chica observó el rubí que llevaba en la mano y lo levantó . La luz de la luna iluminó la pequeña gema que reposaba en la mano de la joven , mostrándola más hermosa de lo que ya era .

Chat Noir al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo , puso toda su atención sobre ella .-¿Es esa , My Lady?-preguntó .

Ladybug se negó con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza .-No es esta , habrá que seguir buscando minino .

El rubio bufó molesto .-¿A quién le toca devolverlo ?-dijo intentando cambiar de tema .

-A ti por llegar tarde .-una risa traviesa se escapó de sus labios .-Así aprenderás a no hacerme esperar , gato tonto .-la joven le lanzó la valiosa joya y este la cogió al vuelo .-Adiós , gato tonto .-antes de que él pudiera decir nada , ella ya había saltado y se estaba balanceando de un lugar a otro con su yo-yo .

-Maldición .-farfulló .

 **Y bien , ¿les gustó? Espero que sí , últimamente no he estado esforzándome lo suficiente en este fandom y quiero remediarlo con esta historia . Si quieren que este one-shot se convierta en una historia , no duden en decirlo en los comentarios ^^**

 **Esperó que les gustase y recuerden que cualquier comentario es bienvenido , aunque si son tomatazos o críticas por favor no sean muy duros T.T**

 **Sayonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me lo pidieron personas 8, sería muy descortés no cumplir su deseo ,¿no? Creo que la más emocionada aquí soy yo XD**

 **Aclaración :** Aquí lo que ocurrió en Origins ya ha pasado anteriormente , es decir , Marinette y Alya se hicieron amigas , Adrien y Nino también , ambos ayudaron a el señor Fu, bla bla bla , ya saben lo que ocurrió para qué complicarme tanto. Bien voy al grano , la ''pequeña'' diferencia aquí es que aunque consiguieron los miraculous estos no se activaron cuando ellos lo tocaron , en resumidas cuentas Tikki y Plagg todavía siguen dentro de los pendientes y el anillo , respectivamente. Este capítulo es justo un día después de que Marinette y Adrien se hicieran amigos .

 **Bueno ya aclarado esto** **, espero que les guste :)  
**

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia resonaba en la oscura noche . Debajo de esta una pareja caminaba con lentitud a través de las solitarias calles que se cernían delante de ellos . Eran una baja mujer pelinegra con rasgos asiáticos ,y un alto y robusto hombre de claros cabellos castaños . Los dos iban con la cabeza cabizbaja y en completo silencio . La lluvia los estaba mojando , pero ellos a pesar de portar un paraguas lo mantenían cerrado , como si quisieran que el agua que les caía se llevara la gran tristeza que ambos sufrían .

Con pesadez y sin quitar esa seria y triste expresión que llevaban , se detuvieron en frente de lo que parecía ser una pastelería . Lentamente abrieron la puerta del establecimiento , intentando no provocar ningún ruido en el proceso . El estruendo de unos pequeños pasos rápidos se escuchó en la habitación y cuando menos se lo esperaban una niña pelinegra de unos siete años de edad apareció frente a ellos .

-¡Bienvenidos, mamá y papá!-exclamó la niña con una gran sonrisa. La pelinegra los miró a ambos y luego comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores .-Eh , Bridgette no está , ¿es que todavía no volvió de su viaje?-dijo la pequeña , llevándose la mano al mentón .

La mujer pelinegra no pudo aguantarlo más y ,en un movimiento brusco , abrazó a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos . Seguido de esto empezó a llorar en su hombro, mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al minúsculo cuerpo de la chica .

La niña que aún no era consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo , observó con duda a su padre en busca de respuesta . El hombre solo lanzó un suspiro y se agachó a su altura . Le acarició los cabellos y se unió al abrazo .

-Marinette , tu hermana no se fue de viaje , desapareció hace una semana y la policía todavía no la ha encontrado . Debido a que no hay ninguna pista , han decidido cerrar su caso .-le explicó su padre .

A partir de que dijo la palabra ''desaparecer'' Marinette paró de escucharle . A pesar de su corta edad comprendía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella palabra . Su hermana no estaba ni volvería estar a su lado jamás . En ese instante las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y quebró en llanto sin poder evitarlo . Se apegó a sus padres y los tres empezaron a llorar , consolándose como podían entre ellos .

Desde aquel día todo se tornó distinto , la feliz familia Dupain-Cheng no volvió a ser la misma . Les faltaba aquella persona que los completaba , aquella que el destino les había arrebatado de sus manos injustamente .

 **~0~**

Marinette lanzó un pequeño gruñido al escuchar el ruido infernal de su despertador sonar , llevaba 10 minutos ignorándolo y este parecía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro . Con torpeza dirigió su mano hacia el odioso aparato y lo apagó con un fuerte golpe . Bostezó y se estirazó lo más que pudo , le echó un pequeño vistazo al reloj y tragó saliva al ver la hora que era .

-¡Llegó tarde , maldita sea!-masculló entre dientes . Se levantó de manera apresurada y se desvistió , cambiándose de ropa . Suerte que la noche anterior había dejado la ropa preparada .

Veloz como un rayo , abrió la escotilla que le servía de puerta y sin poder evitarlo , su mirada se enfocó en la cama perfectamente hecha que se encontraba al fondo de su habitación .Bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina .

-Hola Marinette .-la saludó su madre al verla entrar .

Su madre estaba sonriendo , pero Marinette presentía que esa sonrisa era falsa . Al igual que todas las que le dedicaban sus padres desde la desaparición de Bridgette . Realmente no podía culparlos , ella era muy parecida a su hermana y eso en realidad le frustraba . Sabía que cada vez que sus padres la miraban en el fondo se sentían mal porque les recordaba a ella , aunque trataba de ignorarlo para no hacerles sentir peor .

-Buenos días , mamá .-le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa , una también fingida. Con el tiempo se había vuelto una experta .

Cogió su desayuno y se lo comió lo más deprisa que pudo . Se despidió de su madre y salió por la puerta .

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en cuestión de minutos llegó a su colegio , el colegio Françoise Dupont . Entró y veloz como una bala llegó a su clase . Suspiró al ver que la profesora se había retrasado y tardaría un buen rato en llegar .

-Por los pelos .-susurró . Sin quererlo comenzó a jadear , se encontraba agotada después de esa carrerita .

-Parece que a alguien se le pegaron las sábanas .-se burló una voz femenina a su lado . Marinette volteó y se encontró a su nueva amiga , mirándola de forma socarrona . La pelinegra se limitó a rodar los ojos .-Y bien , ¿cuál es la escusa esta vez para casi llegar tarde? ,¿se te olvidó poner la alarma otra vez ?-preguntó . Una sonrisa pícara surcó el rostro de Alya en ese instante .-¿O es que acaso te acostaste tarde pensando en Adrien?-dijo cerca de su oído .

Al oír eso el rostro de Marinette pasó por distintas tonalidades de rojo .-No lo digas tan alto , podría escucharte .-la regañó , mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos avergonzada .

-¿Entonces estoy en lo cierto?-cuestionó .

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza . Alya estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo , pero se vio interrumpida por su amiga .-Estuve ensayando .

-¿Ensayando?-Marinette asintió y sacó de su mochila un papel bastante arrugado . Alya lo extendió y lo abrió de manera que fuera legible . ''Concurso de Gimnasia Rítmica de la Rose''.- No sabía que fueras gimnasta.

-Eso es porque no lo soy , solo di algunas clases cuando era pequeña.-Marinette desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.-Manon participará y su madre me pidió que la ayudara a ensayar .

Alya comprendió que no quería hablar más sobre el tema , así que dejó de insistir e intentó cambiar la conversación .-¿Quieres ver algo interesante ?

Marinette levantó la mirada y la posó sobre su amiga .-¿El qué ?

-Como ya sabrás me mudé a París solo hace unos meses .-la pelinegra asintió a lo dicho por ella .-Por lo tanto no sabía sobre ellos .-Alya deslizó su mano en la pantalla de su teléfono y se lo mostró a su amiga . Marinette se fijó en la imagen que la pantalla mostraba . En ella se podía ver una imagen algo anticuada de dos figuras: una chica pelinegra de traje rojo con lunares negros y un joven rubio de traje negro , el traje en sí parecía basado en un gato . Ambas siluetas se veían muy distintas entre sí , pero había algo en los que se parecían enormemente , los dos portaban máscaras en sus rostros .-Es la mejor imagen que logré encontrar sobre ellos.

-Ladybug y Chat Noir .-murmuró Marinette al cabo de unos minutos viendo la imagen .-Hacía tiempo ya que no los veía .

-¿Ya los conocías?-la chica pelinegra asintió en respuesta .

-No hay nadie en toda la ciudad que no los conozca , fueron los héroes que protegieron París hace 7 años . Ambos luchaban para defendernos aunque no les dieran nada a cambio , eran unos verdaderos héroes.-Marinette observó la foto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro , no sabía por qué pero siempre ese par se le había hecho conocido.-Es una lástima que desaparecieran misteriosamente .

 **~0~**

Un anciano hombre y un extraño ser verde observaban la escena a la distancia con unos grandes prismáticos . Cada uno miraba por una lente con las cabezas pegadas para poder ver mejor .

-Parece que Ladybug lleva puesto los miraculous . Maestro , aún no entiendo el por qué le puso ese sello a sus miraculous en esta ocasión. La última vez y las anteriores no hiciste nada por el estilo .-cuestionó la pequeña criatura al anciano .

El hombre se quedó callado ante la pregunta . Desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que tenían la vista fija en él y guardó los prismáticos en una pequeña mochila .

-Esa chica sufrió y sigue sufriendo muchísimo por la pérdida de su hermana .-comenzó a decir el hombre .-¿Ya no recuerdas cuando Bridgette te hablaba sobre ella , Wayzz?

Wayzz bajó la cabeza avergonzado y nostálgico . Por supuesto que se acordaba , siempre que Bridgette la describía lo hacía como una niña sonriente y feliz . No es que ya no lo fuera , pero sus ojos se veían apagados desde el ''incidente''.

-Me tomaré tu silencio como un sí . La Ladybug que nos hace falta debe ser astuta y escurridiza , y lo más importante debe estar motivada por algo que no sea la avaricia para robar . Marinette es , junto a Adrien ,la persona más capacitada para esto . Solo la estoy observando para ver si merece tener el poder de un miraculous al igual que su hermana , cuando vea que está preparada romperé el sello .

Wayzz lanzó un suspiro .-Espero que estés en lo correcto , Maestro .-la tortuga levantó la mirada y observó el cielo pensativo .-Sabes , creo que a Juana de Arco no le alegraría saber que alguien está cometiendo un pecado bajo el nombre de Ladybug .-dijo entre risas .

-En eso tienes razón , pero no tenemos más remedio.

* * *

 **Por favor bajen las antorchas y las horcas , y no me maten por lo que le hice a Marinette . Sí , sé que me pasé al arrebatarle a su hermana mayor ,fue muy cruel de mi parte pero tiene explicación ¡lo juro!**

 **Contestación de reviews :**

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Bueno a parte de decirte que me encanta tu nombre , me alegra mucho que te gustara y quisieras la historia :)

 **Ali. Jeager:** Me alegra saber que te gustó el contexto de ladrones y que te gustó la historia ^^

 **nalu1234:** Eso ni se pregunta ya que yo comparto tu opinión , creo que en fanfiction de todas las historias que he leído solo una no tenía romance y cree me he leído muchas XD Me alegra saber que mi lectora nueva es española , no suelo encontrarme con muchos españoles como nosotras por aquí :')

 **Silkie 19:** creo que cambié del todo tu opinión sobre la historia con este capítulo ,¿no? Aunque tranquila esta historia solo tendrá un poco de drama , además también pondré escenas divertidas sobre todo cuando nuestros par de traviesos ladrones roben XD

 **MLB:** Aquí la tienes :3

 **emmamador:** me alegra escuchar eso ^^

 **Guest :** te digo lo mismo que a emmamador , me alegra muchísimo oír eso :)

 **Helena Nyneve Way** : me alegra mucho que te gustara , Helena-senpai (me gusta más así que con el san XD)

 **Espero que les gustase el capítulo .**

 **Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por el atraso , esta semana apenas estuve en mi casa y no pude escribir el capítulo antes .**

* * *

Marinette abrió la escotilla que conectaba su cuarto con su balcón y salió al exterior . Con paso lento , debido a que era de noche y que la oscuridad le impedía ver con claridad , llegó a la barandilla y apoyó sus brazos en ella , dejando todo su peso sobre estos . Lanzó un débil suspiro y encorvó un poco la espalda para intentar así relajarse . Había sido un día duro y necesitaba un buen y largo descanso , una de las razones por las que había salido al balcón .

-Ladybug ...-dijo en un susurro , el nombre de la heroína había salido de su boca sin que ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta . Aquella misma tarde Alya la había visitado de improvisto y habían comenzado a hablar precisamente de ella , y también un poco de su compañero gatuno. La morena quería información sobre la chica vestida de rojo y había recurrido a Marinette para que se la diera . Al final la pelinegra después de muchas súplicas de parte de su amiga , accedió y la puso al día sobre todo lo que sabía al respecto , lo que para sorpresa de Alya no fue poco . Era impresionante la cantidad de información que podía saber una niña de tan solo siete años sobre su ídolo .

Una pequeña y fresca brisa le revolvió los cabellos e hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Se sobó los brazos en busca de calor y ,al ver que no funcionaba , decidió volver a su habitación .

Ya allí se sentó en su escritorio y abrió su cuaderno de bocetos , ojeándolo y viendo sus obras . Iba a detenerse y centrarse en hacer uno nuevo , cuando vio uno que le llamó la atención . Un sencillo traje rojo de puntos negros que había dibujado unos años atrás , sí se trataba de un dibujo del traje que Ladybug llevaba cuando luchaba contra el crimen . Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y rápidamente pasó las hojas del cuaderno , parando en una en blanco . Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a trazar líneas en el papel rápidamente . Se detuvo unos minutos más tarde y levantó la libreta , en esta se veía dibujado un traje con tema de mariquitas , inspirado precisamente en la heroína . Este consistía en una blusa larga y roja con puntos negros , unas mallas negras , unos botines rojos y unos guantes negros , todo esto acompañado claro esta de una máscara y un bonito lazo de color rojo adornando su cabello . Marinette observó orgullosa su obra y cerró la libreta , para irse a dormir . Ese diseño la había distraído tanto tiempo que cuando le dio por mirar el reloj ,se sorprendió al ver la hora que era . Cerró rápidamente el bloc y se acostó en su cama , ya mañana terminaría el diseño del traje de Ladybug .

 **~0~**

Entreabrió los ojos al sentir la luz del sol sobre estos y ,molesto porque lo habían despertado , gruñó. Un gruñido que nadie escuchó , o eso pensaba el chico rubio . Un pequeño ser con forma de gato negro observaba divertido la escena y precisamente para hacerla más entretenida le quitó , usando todas las fuerzas que tenía , la manta con la que el chico se cubría de los rayos solares .

-¡Aghh , Plagg!-exclamó cansado de las bromas del gato .-¡Deja me en paz!-reclamó ahora enfadado .

-¡No!-replicó infantilmente , el felino comenzó a tirar de los mofletes del rubio .-¡Quiero camembert! Me prometiste ayer que si te dejaba dar una vuelta como Chat Noir me darías mucho camembert , pero en vez de eso te acostaste en cuanto volvimos . ¡Eres un mentiroso , Adrien!

-Está bien , está bien , pero callate de una vez .-Adrien rodó los ojos ,con pesadez se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca del dichoso queso de su compañero . Ese felino solo le daba problemas desde que lo conoció .

 _Adrien entró en su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro , por fin había resuelto sus problemas con Marinette y no podía estar más contento . Una alegría que se esfumó y se convirtió en sorpresa al ver una luz verde y potente provenir de su anillo . Cegado por la luz cerró los ojos y cuando logró abrirlos pudo ver a una pequeña criatura negra parecido a un gato . Adrien en ese momento no supo si lanzarse a por el pequeño felino y cogerlo entre sus manos , al final optó por hacerlo . Justo cuando iba a conseguir tomarlo , este lo esquivó haciendo que este hiciera el ridículo y cayera al suelo de bruces ._

 _-Paso de un dueño frío y serio a uno que es todo lo contrario , el Maestro Fu cada día tiene gustos más raros .-susurró Plagg para que el chico no lo escuchara , cosa que al parecer no logró porque el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido . ¿Aquel gato había hablado?_

 _-¿H-hablaste?-tartamudeó Adrien , provocando que Plagg sonriera burlón .-El gato volador habló .-Plagg frunció el ceño al oír aquel mote que le habían puesto._

 _-¡No soy un gato volador , soy un kwami con forma de gato!-el gato rodó los ojos , siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando conseguía un nuevo portador . **/referencia a Doraemon XD/**_

 _-¿Un kwami? ¿Acaso es un tipo de genio o algo? Porque sí es así hay muchos deseos que quiero cumpl..._

 _-No soy un genio , soy un kwami y no , no puedo hacer tus deseos realidad .-comenzó a explicar.-Solo te daré poderes para convertirte en un ladrón .-Plagg sonrió ._

 _Adrien le miró con duda .-¿Un ladrón?_

Suspiró y sacó el queso del frigorífico intentando no hacer ruido , no quería que lo descubrieran . Al ver que no había moros en la costa , volvió a su habitación y le dio el queso a Plagg , el cual se lo comió siendo observado por el rubio.

 **~0~**

Marinette esbozó una sonrisa al ver como la pequeña Manon movía grácilmente la cinta alrededor suya . No era tan buena como lo había sido ''ella'' en su momento , pero no lo hacía tan mal , seguramente quedaría en un buen puesto en su categoría dentro del concurso si seguía así . Al notar que sus movimientos cada vez eran más lentos , se dio cuenta que estaba agotada y que hacía mucho tiempo que no descansaba . Aplaudió un par de veces , captando su atención , y le indicó con un ademán de manos que se acercara .

-Lo hiciste muy bien , Manon .-la felicitó . La niña le sonrió dulcemente en forma de agradecimiento y cogió el botellín de agua que le ofrecía la pelinegra .-Creo que ya es hora de irnos , pronto serán las clases de esgrima y necesitarán el gimnasio .

-Creía que querías ver a tu novio , mientras practicaba .-preguntó Manon, mirando fijamente como las mejillas de su acompañante se volvían de color rojo .

-¡Adrien no es mi novio!-gritó , ocultando su cara ardiente entre sus manos.

-Entonces , ¿por qué tienes tantas fotos de él en tu cuarto?-volvió a cuestionar , ladeando la cabeza con duda .

Marinette empezó a articular palabras inentendibles hasta que vio que un chico , que no conocía de nada , entraba por la puerta con el uniforme de esgrima puesto , sus ojos se iluminaron en ese momento .

-Que lástima Manon creo que es hora de marcharse , ya comienzan a venir los chicos para la práctica .-todo esto lo dijo intentando disimular que estaba triste por ello .

-Pero no me contestaste la pregunt...-Marinette la cogió de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella , ignorándola por completo . Tal vez así dejaba el tema de lado y no le preguntaba más al respecto .

Manon hizo un puchero y al verse ignorada por la chica pelinegra , se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a correr para alejarse de ella . Marinette sorprendida la siguió , intentando mantener su ritmo y alcanzarla , todo esto mientras gritaba su nombre .

La niña pasó de largo de todo lo que le decía su cuidadora y continuó corriendo . Volteó hacia ella por unos instantes y debido a eso , tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo . Una mancha de sangre se formó en sus rodillas y ,como cualquier niño hubiera hecho, se puso a llorar por el dolor que provenía de sus piernas . Marinette se acuclilló en frente de ella y miró con atención la herida que se había hecho . Rápidamente apartó la mirada , parecía ser que no le agradaba mucho ver sangre . Sacó un pequeño pañuelo y ,mojándolo con un poco de agua , lo utilizó para limpiar la pequeña lesión de Manon .

-Así está mejor .-dijo con una sonrisa cuando hubo acabado .-¿Puedes andar?-le preguntó .

La niña castaña se encogió de hombros y se levantó del suelo , pero justamente cuando fue a dar un paso un dolor le invadió todo el cuerpo . Marinette al ver su expresión pudo descartarlo y le dio la espalda .

Marinette que todavía estaba agachada , la miró por encima de los hombros.-Parece que el dolor de tu herida no se irá pronto , anda sube.

La castaña a diferencia de antes le obedeció , pero se detuvo antes de apoyar todo su peso sobre ella.-¿Estás segura? No quiero lastimarte , Marinette .-dijo Manon preocupada .

Marinette negó con la cabeza y justo antes de que cambiara de opinión , la tomó de las piernas y la subió sobre su espalda . La niña por instinto enlazó sus brazos en torno de su cuello y la abrazó con fuerza .

-Manon relajate , me vas a ahogar si sigues así .-comentó burlona .

Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros .-Perdón .

-No es nada .

-Sabes , hace tiempo que quiero que alguien me llevé a caballito.-comentó la niña al rato de haber empezado a andar.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí , pero mis padres están tan ocupados con el trabajo que no pueden hacerlo.-murmuró . Marinette torció la boca ligeramente enfadada y suspiró , intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma .

-Pues entonces ...-Marinette volteó la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente .-..., yo seré tu caballito de vez en cuando .

-Marinette ...-dijo sorprendida . Manon correspondió el gesto de la pelinegra y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello . Marinette iba a quejarse de que la estaba ahogando , pero decidió callarse y dejarse abrazar por Manon, aunque puede que muriera en el intento .

 **~0~**

-Adiós , Marinette .-se despidió Manon , agitando el brazo efusiva .

-Adiós , Manon .-le contestó la pelinegra , viendo como la niña castaña salía por la puerta de su casa acompañada de su madre .

Marinette subió a su habitación y justo cuando se disponía a continuar con los deberes que había dejado a medio hacer , una luz roja le nubló la vista . Rápidamente se cubrió los ojos y cuando vio que la extraña luz se había desvanecido , fue apartando con lentamente sus brazos . Con lo primero que se encontró fue ni más ni nada menos que una misteriosa criatura roja con puntos negros que flotaba delante de ella .

-Hola , encantada de conocerte Marinette .-empezó a presentarse el ser rojo.- Mi nombre es Tikki...-un grito la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar . Observó como la chica pelinegra retrocedía y la veía asustada , de forma inconsciente suspiró.

 _Al parecer el par de hermanas se parecían en más cosas de las que pensaba ._

* * *

 **Gomenne , mi intención era publicar antes pero apenas estuve en mi casa esta semana y no pude hacerlo .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Ali. Jeager:** que alguien se molesté en mandarme tres comentarios , solo por asegurarse de que recibí su comentario me parece muy alagador :D ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Lo cierto es que a mí también me cuesta elegir entre esas dos ^.^' , pero creo que lo haré Ladynoir . Y sí tienes razón con lo de la gema , pero no te daré más detalles XD

 **Rose:** me alegra que te guste :) y tranquila seguiré esta historia hasta el final ( - 3 -)7

 **Moly RQ :** sabes , tu comentario fue el primero que pude leer debido a unos problemas que hubo en Fanfiction y debo admitir que me alegraste el día al leerlo :) , muchas gracias . Respecto a lo que le pasó a Bridgette se sabrá en el próximo capítulo .

 **ForeverStayStrong:** esa explicación te la daré en el capítulo siguiente . Félix el hermano de Adrien eh , puede que sí puede que no , te dejaré con la intriguilla de saberlo XD Me alegra saber que te pareció hermoso el capítulo y sobre todo que te vieras Magic Kaito y te encantara ^^ Sabes , encontré una imagen de Cat Noir disfrazado de Kaito Kid , no pude evitar enamorarme a primera vista XD

 **Forever MK NH:** ¡oído cocina! XD

 **Helena Nyneve Way :** Marinette y Adrien eran los ladrones y hace 7 años Bridgette y Félix eran los héroes , oops se me escapó un spoiler . Pues lo cierto es que no lo sé , a mí hasta ahora siempre me ha avisado bien mi gmail de las actualizaciones .

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios .**

 **Sayonara~**


	4. Chapter 4: Explicaciones

**Este capítulo es un poco corto , pero igualmente espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

-Una mosca roja gigante me está hablando .-dijo Marinette , unos minutos después de haber lanzado el grito.-¡Ayud...-se vio interrumpida por la kwami roja que le cubrió la boca para que nadie la descubriera .

-¡Quieres tranquilizarte!-demandó Tikki , frustrada y enfadada de tener que pasar lo mismo otra vez . La pelinegra asintió intimidada por la mirada fulminante del pequeño ser que estaba ante ella . Tikki suspiró tranquila y le destapó la boca , manteniéndose cerca de esta por si tenía que cubrirla de nuevo .-Así me gusta, como ya te dije soy una kwami y encima representó a una mariquita no una mosca .-esto último lo dijo con repugnancia e indignación .-Bien , ¿me prometes que no vas a volver a gritar ?-Marinette susurró un ''sí'' que pudo escuchar perfectamente debido a la cercanía .-Por dónde me quedé , ah sí ya me acuerdo . ¿Cómo podría explicarte esto para que lo entiendas y no vuelvas a gritar ?-dijo para sí misma . Tikki paseó su mirada por la habitación de la chica , buscando algo con la mirada .

Marinette que todavía estaba sorprendida , se quedó observando a la supuesta ''Tikki'' . No paraba de moverse por todo el lugar por lo que era un poco difícil seguirla , pero con mucho esfuerzo logró seguirle el ritmo . La curiosidad ,que tantos años llevaba ocultando para no parecer infantil ante los demás , se volvió a activar al ver a la pequeña criatura carmesí pararse frente un póster de Ladybug un poco desgastado . Pudo ver como una amplia sonrisa se formó en los pequeños labios de Tikki , un gesto que le causó mucha ternura , debía admitir que a pesar de su primera impresión era muy linda .

Tikki volvió a su lugar anterior , frente a la chica que iba a ser su nueva portadora .-¿Eres fan de Ladybug?-la gran emoción con la que lo dijo , impactó de sobremanera a Marinette . La actitud que había mostrado minutos atrás era muy distinta a la que revelaba ahora , aunque eso en parte se debía a la conducta miedosa que había expuesto ella al verla .

Marinette tras salir de su ensoñación , asintió con un cabeceo a lo dicho por el kwami . La felicidad que Tikki estaba expresando al saber tal información , hizo que su curiosidad aumentara .-¿Pasa algo con eso?-preguntó.

-Sí ,¿conoces a Hawk Moth?-le cuestionó Tikki , tomando aire para contar lo que estaba a punto de decirle . Al recibir un asentimiento de la pelinegra , decidió que ya era hora de contar la gran verdad que Plagg , el maestro Fu y ella habían ocultado por 7 largos años, dejó salir el aire .-Hace 7 años , Ladybug y Chat Noir combatieron contra Hawk Moth en persona . La batalla entre ellos iba muy igualada y cada vez estábamos más agotados .-Marinette alzó una ceja cuando la oyó hablar en primera persona, pero no le interrumpió y dejó que continuara con su relato.-Ladybug y Chat para acabar de una vez por todas usaron su llave maestra ''El máximo poder'' , combinaron sus habilidades y las usaron contra él . Estaban a punto de ganar de una vez por todas , pero Hawk Moth hizo algo que no nos esperábamos , creó un akuma e infectó su propio miraculous. Al hacer esto ellos dos fueron succionados por la joya y se quedaron atrapados allí dentro sin poder salir de ahí ...

-Vale , para un momento es demasiada información como para asimilarla tan rápido .-la interrumpió Marinette.-En primer lugar , ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-Yo soy el kwami con el que Ladybug se transformaba en heroína .-explicó Tikki .

-Una duda menos , ¿qué es un akuma?

-Una mariposa infectada de oscuridad que convierte a las personas en villanos .

-Ajá , ¿ y un miraculous?

-Un objeto que sirve para transformarse en el superhéroe .

-Vale , ya más o menos me quedó todo claro , puedes continuar .-la mariquita asintió .

-Está bien , ¿por dónde me quedé?-preguntó , ya que las dudas de Marinette la habían liado y se había perdido.

-En la parte en la que se quedan atrapados .-contestó la pelinegra .

-Está bien , gracias . Bien se quedaron atrapados en la joya, pero antes de eso Plagg y yo logramos salir de los miraculous y fuimos a buscar ayuda . El maestro Fu , que es el guardián de todos los miraculous , nos encontró y nos cuidó desde entonces . Tiempo después supimos que Hawk Moth ocultó su miraculous y vendió la gema del miraculous , el lugar donde están ellos atrapados. Marinette , los pendientes que llevas son réplicas y no pueden usar el poder de Ladybug al completo , pero igualmente , ¿nos ayudaras a encontrar esa joya?

-P-pero para hacer eso yo tendría que ...-tartamudeó Marinette , nerviosa .

-Así es , tendrás que hacer lo que ninguna Ladybug ha tenido permitido , cometer un pecado .-la seriedad con la que lo dijo hizo que la pelinegra se estremeciera .-¿Lo harás ?

-Y-yo ….-el nerviosismo de la joven y la duda que reflejaban sus ojos , provocó que Tikki recurriera a algo que tenía planteado desde un principio no usar , pero parecía ser que sería necesario para que la dulce y amable Marinette se uniera a la causa y los ayudara en su búsqueda.

-Marinette .-fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono llamando antes de poder continuar. Marinette sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y cogió la llamada , viendo que se trataba de Alya .

''¡Pon el canal de Tvi ahora!''-le gritó Alya a través del aparato . Marinette le iba a contestar cuando vio que había colgado . Haciendo caso a la petición de su amiga , encendió la televisión y puso el canal que le había mencionado , ignorando a Tikki que frunció el ceño al ver que estaba pasando de ella . Iba a replicarle por haber sido olvidada e ignorada por solo una llamada cuando el televisor mencionó algo que captó la atención de ambas .

''¡El antiguo defensor de París , Chat Noir , acaba de avisar de que va a realizar un robo!''

-Creo que se nos ha adelantado.-susurró la kwami roja .

* * *

 **¿Y bien qué les pareció? Nuestro Chat Noir es más rápido y se ha adelantado y ya ha anunciado el robo . ¿Qué hará Marinette al respecto? Tikki es una kwami dulce y tierna , ¿no les extrañó que se comportara así? Si tienen dudas de algo no duden en preguntar , les responderé encantada en el capítulo siguiente :)**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Ali. Jeager:** creo que tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para verlo. Gracias , es bueno saber que tengo una seguidora en esta historia que se preocupa tanto por mí ^^

 **ForeverStayStrong:** me alegra saber que tengo a alguien que espera paciente por mi historia :') , también que te gustara el traje de Ladybug , es una imagen de Tori Tori y como me pareció tan lindo el diseño no pude evitar ponerlo .Te cundió bastante vertelo XD . Por cierto , encontraste la foto? Si quieres te la mandó o la pongo de foto de portada , a mí no me importa hacerlo .

 **Valentine Star:** me alegra mucho que te gustara senpai , aunque esto ya te lo dije por privado XD

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios , os lo agradezco mucho :3**

 **Sayonara~**


	5. Chapter 5: El primer robo

—¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Ese estúpido gato acaba de confirmarle a todo París su próximo robo!—exclamó angustiada Marinette.

Tikki observó atenta a su nueva portadora, mientras esta se paseaba sin descanso por toda la habitación.—Pues entonces ayúdale.

—¿Qué?—preguntó—. Ya te dije que no sé todavía si ser una ladrona —la chica bajó la cabeza —. Aunque sea por una buena causa sigo siendo muy torpe, seguro que acabo estropeándolo todo.

La kwami miró a la joven pelinegra, antes de refregar su mejilla contra la suya con cariño, intentando aplacar un poco la inseguridad de la muchacha—. Marinette —la llamó para captar su atención, hecho que logró ya que esta posó su vista sobre ella—. Lo harás bien, estoy segura. —le dijo sonriendo.

—Pero... ¿y si no es así?—se frotó el brazo con nerviosismo.—Si cometo un pequeño error podría echarlo todo a perder.

—Ya te lo dije antes, estoy segura de que no lo harás.—respondió.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

—Porque presiento que una chica como tú puede hacer grandes cosas.

—Tikki...—exclamó sorprendida—. Está bien, lo intentaré —la kwami esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta—. Pero si las cosas se complican abandonaré la misión, ¿entendido?—Tikki asintió, emocionada.

—Entonces comencemos con tu entrenamiento.

—Espera un momento, ¿entrenamiento?

El nerviosismo era la emoción predominante que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo su cuerpo. No supo si fue por mero instinto, pero miró hacia abajo por unos segundos, hecho que lamentó pronto al descubrir la gran altura que la separaba del suelo. Ella de por sí no tenía vértigo y nunca lo había tenido, pero pensar que se encontraba a más de 15 metros del suelo y que su única forma de bajar era usando el extraño yo-yo que apenas Tikki le había enseñado a usar, ¡no le ayudaba en nada!

Rápidamente desvió la mirada del asfalto de la carretera y la posó sobre la pequeña libreta que tenía entre sus manos, aquella en la que Tikki le había escrito las distintas partes de su supuesto entrenamiento.

Inhaló y exhaló un poco de aire, intentando tranquilizarse. Lanzó con fuerza el yo-yo _,_ confiando en que no chocaría contra un árbol o algún poste.

Con la tranquilidad que caracteriza a los gatos, Adrien observaba tras sus prismáticos cada uno de los detalles del lugar donde sucedería su primer robo —el cual era ni más ni nada menos que ''Le gran Paris'', el hotel del padre de Chloé.

—Plagg, ¿estás seguro que robar ese zafiro?—preguntó Adrien, mientras apartaba los prismáticos de sus ojos para descansar su vista por unos minutos.

—Por supuesto que sí, la dueña de ese zafiro solo se hospedará en el hotel por unos días y ese zafiro me resulta muy sospechoso —le aseguró el pequeño gato, para posteriormente tragarse un gran trozo de queso.

—Lo sé, pero ¿no podríamos robárselo cuando estuviera dando un paseo o incluso en el mismísimo aeropuerto?—cuestionó.

Plagg desvió la mirada y la posó sobre un punto muerto, no era capaz de verle a los ojos —. Sé que no quieres robar ahí porque el dueño del hotel es el padre de tu amiga y le temes a que esa mujer lo demande por permitir que robasen su joya, pero piénsalo ¿qué es más importante la vida de dos personas o una simple denuncia?

Adrien se mordió el labio, aunque le costara admitirlo Plagg estaba en lo cierto, dos vidas estaban en juego no podía ponerse a dudar en esos momentos.

—Pero igualment...—el rubio se vio interrumpido por el pequeño kwami que le cubrió la boca.

No supo el por qué lo hizo, pero de repente Plagg comenzó a tironear del cuello de su camiseta hasta conducirlo tras unas cajas que había en esa misma azotea. Estaba a punto de quejarse y preguntarle por qué lo había obligado a esconderse ahí, cuando escuchó un gran grito.

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver como una figura se acercaba a una gran velocidad al lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba, hasta chocar contra el suelo y caer. El chico apartó la vista e hizo una mueca de dolor ante la escena, ese golpe tuvo que dolerle.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la persona desconocida, esta ya estaba de pie y se había situado unos pasos más adelante. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba y de la notable oscuridad que había, podía deducir por su silueta que se trataba de una chica y no de cualquiera, la poca luz que se reflejaba en ella dejaba ver que su vestimenta era roja. No era tonto, sabía perfectamente quien era ella.

—Ladybug...—susurró.

La muchacha —indiferente a que el joven la estaba observando— empezó a jugar con su yo-yo, para posteriormente cogerlo entre sus manos y volver a lanzarlo, enganchándolo en la cornisa de un edificio en esta ocasión.

—¿Va a intentarlo otra vez?—espetó Adrien, sorprendido.

—Deberías aprender de ella y parar de quejarte.—comentó Plagg, burlón.

—¡Si no hubieras mandado esa carta sin mi permiso no me quejaría tanto!—gritó, molesto.

Rápidamente se cubrió la boca y volteó con miedo en dirección donde la chica estaba, la cual —para su suerte— ya estaba desplazándose con su yo-yo a través de los edificios. Lanzó un profundo suspiro al ver que su ''suerte'' le había sonreído en esa ocasión, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero saber que tal vez esa chica fuera ayudarle lo tranquilizaba un poco.

La oscuridad —que supuestamente debía haber— era opacada por las luces de los focos que apuntaban cada extremo del edificio, la luminosidad que estos producían era bastante grande, o al menos eso parecía vista desde lejos con los prismáticos. Tikki apartó la vista de los pequeños binoculares —que Marinette había traído consigo concuerde a la ocasión— tras ver como una sombra veloz y fugaz aterrizaba en la terraza superior del hotel y centró su atención en su portadora. A simple vista parecía tranquila, aunque ella sabía que estaba hecha todo un manojo de nervios.

—Marinette, ¿estás lista?—preguntó de forma seria.

La pelinegra exhaló un poco de aire —Sí —Tikki asintió ante su respuesta y se acercó hasta quedar delante suya.

—Pues entonces ya sabes qué hacer.

—Sí...¡Tikki transfórmame!—gritó la joven, antes de ser cubierto por una luz roja y transformarse.

Rápidamente tras completar su transformación tomó su yo-yo y empezó a columpiarse con él entre los edificios, aproximándose hacia la escena de su próximo y primer ''crimen'', dispuesta a ayudar a su nuevo compañero de robos.

Chat Noir lanzó un suspiro, mientras bajaba por las escaleras de emergencia del hotel, que era uno de los únicos lugares —exceptuando los baños claramente— en el que no había cámaras de seguridad ni guardias vigilando.

—Si no mal recuerdo este pasillo no tiene cámaras —se dijo así mismo, antes de abrir la puerta que estaba delante suya.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos al chocar contra unos castaños, velozmente el hombre portador de esos orbes se abalanzó sobre él para atraparle. El rubio logró reaccionar a tiempo y esquivó el ataque, propinándole un golpe con su bastón en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente, hecho que logró. El individuo cayó desmayado inmediatamente, una vez en el suelo el chico se quedó observándolo con una idea cruzándole por la mente.

Lo cogió por los hombros y lo arrastró hacia la habitación que había en frente, que no era ni más ni nada menos que el cuarto de limpieza. Se puso a revisar cualquier rastro de que todavía pudiera estar despierto y al no encontrarlo lo desvistió hasta dejarlo en ropa interior.

—¡Plagg, transfórmame!—una luz verde lo rodeó, hasta que su traje de gato despareció por completo.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces mocoso deshaciendo tu transformación?!—reclamó Plagg enfadado.

—Nada, solo intentó probar una nueva táctica —respondió, poniéndose la gorra del guardia.

El kwami miró como este se ponía el uniforme azul del hombre, hasta parecer uno más de ellos.

—No me gusta darte la razón, pero admito que esta vez tuviste una buena idea chico —dijo el gato negro, metiéndose en uno de sus bolsillos—. Pero ¿estás seguro de que funcionara? Podrían pillarte.

—Eso no sucederá Plagg, ten lo por seguro —le confirmó el chico, mientras salía del diminuto cuarto—. Nadie evitará que robe ese zafiro —añadió.

La tensión que había en el ambiente era palpable, desde su posición al lado de la puerta principal de la estancia podía notarla perfectamente. Se bajó un poco las gafas de sol —que se había puesto para pasar desapercibido— y puso su vista sobre el teniente Roger, la persona que más le interesaba de todas las que había, su mayor estorbo a la hora de realizar el robo. Este se encontraba hablando con una mujer rubia de ojos azules, la dueña del zafiro por lo que había leído en las revistas y que portaba dicha joya sobre su cuello, parecía ser que se estaba quejando de algo, ya que la había visto más de una vez agitar los brazos de forma exagerada.

Curioso por saber de que hablaban esa peculiar pareja, se acercó un poco a ellos, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Logrando quedar a pocos metros.

—¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo me van a tener esperando aquí?—la voz aguda y chillona de la fémina retumbó en sus oídos—. Tengo que coger un vuelo mañana muy importante.

—L-lo siento duquesa, le prometo que no la retendremos por mucho tiempo más— pudo oír como decía Roger, la verdad es que se compadecía un poco del pobre hombre—. Todavía no lo encontraron— susurró a su walkie talkie.

''Lo sentimos, señor. No se ha encontrado rastro de Chat Noir todavía''—el pelirrojo masculló en respuesta.

—Pues encuéntrenlo rápido, ya casi son las 9:00 no debe estar muy lejos.

—No estás del todo equivocado —murmuró Adrien, el cual estaba al lado de la pared más próxima, observando de reojo los múltiples interruptores que sobresalían de esta última —.Plagg, ¿no te preguntas cuánto pueden ver ellos en la oscuridad?

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar hoy Adrien, pero recuerda no puedes usar Catclysm para destruirlos.

—No me hace falta destruirlos, me bastará con usar el efecto sorpresa —paseó con rapidez sus dedos por los botones, apagando todas las luces de golpe, quedando como única iluminación el reflejo de los focos—. ¡Plagg, transfórmame!—vociferó con toda la fuerza que tenía en sus pulmones.

Destellos verdes y negros lo rodearon ante la vista de todos, que observaban asombrados como el buscado ladrón aparecía ante sus ojos. Sorprendidos, admiraron como el susodicho cuando terminó su transformación corrió rápidamente hacia la mujer y de un fuerte tirón la despojó de su preciada joya.

Tras salir del asombro, todos apuntaron con sus armas al chico de cabellos rubios.

—Jo~ a Kaitou Kid este tipo de jugadas solían salirle bien —se lamentó el joven del antifaz, infantilmente.

Roger chasqueó la lengua enfadado ante su comentario—. ¡Ríndete Chat Noir, estás rodeado!

—La palabra ''rendirse'', no está en mi vocabulario —espetó, orgulloso.

—Eres uno contra un escuadrón entero, no tienes ninguna posibilidad —intervino otro oficial.

—Contar no es lo vuestro, ¿cierto? —dijo, mientras se apoyaba de manera perezosa en su bastón.

El ruido de algo chocar contra el suelo retumbó en toda la habitación, todos voltearon apurados hacia el origen del sonido, a excepción de Chat Noir que se giró lentamente con una sonrisa socarrona que aumentó al reconocer a su compañera de traje rojo.

La chica de cabellos azabache enlazó a una gran multitud de hombres con su arma y los hizo caer al suelo de bruces, de entretanto su compinche aprovechó la distracción para alargar su bastón y tirar a otros cuantos. Sin apresurarse se posicionó al lado de la de traje de mariquita y le tomó de la mano para comenzar a correr e irse de aquel edificio lo antes posible.

Ambos cogieron sus armas y se alejaron del lugar del hotel, quedando a unas cuantas manzanas del lugar donde había sucedido anteriormente el robo.

—Te tardaste bastante, Bichito— comentó burlón.

Ladybug lo miró confundida, debido a las confianzas que se había tomado sin siquiera conocerla, pero no tardó en cambiar su expresión a una seria y furiosa.

—No soy tu bichito y nunca lo seré— reclamó, enfurecida.

—Nunca digas de este agua no beberé. Después de todo soy un ladrón y no me molestaría robar tu corazón, my lady —agarró su mano y plantó un beso en ella.

Ladybug se sonrojó ante el acto y desvió la mirada avergonzada. Oyó unos pasos y pudo ver de reojo como el chico sacaba su arma.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por aceptar devolver el zafiro~ —canturreó, para después comenzar a marcharse de allí.

Para cuando Marinette quiso reaccionar, el gato negro ya había desaparecido entre las calles de la inmensa París.

—Maldito gato galán —musitó, tomando el collar que estaba a sus pies. Por culpa de ese felino idiota tendría que ir a devolver el collar robado a la comisaría.

—Sé que devolver el collar es bastante trabajoso, pero ¿no crees que te pasaste al comportarte como un galán para dejarle el trabajo a ella?

—Te equivocas, Plagg —el susodicho hizo una mueca consternado—. La razón por la que me comporté como un galán es muy distinta— agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

 **Bien antes que nada, ¡lamento mucho el retraso! No quería hacerles esperar tanto por el capítulo, pero (para que mentirles) fui muy imprudente y me apunté a muchos retos de foros, por lo que estuve muy ocupada u.u Sé que no sirve como compensación, pero este capítulo intenté hacerlo más largo que los anteriores, no mucho más pero algo es algo.**

 **Sé que el robo lo hice muy parecido al del primer capítulo, pero es que no quería que fuese uno muy espectacular porque si se ponen a pensar, aparte de ser su primer robo, apenas tienen 14/15 años y no son genios, yo personalmente no puedo verlos robando al estilo Kaitou Kid al primer intento. Nuestros jóvenes ladrones deben aprender ciertas cosas antes.**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Valentine Star:** me alegra mucho que te gustara :D Muchas gracias por tu idea, sé que no la usé en este capítulo pero la usaré más adelante ;)

 **Deidydbz:** es bueno saber que tus dudas fueron aclaradas

 **Ali. Agreste:** ya ves, con lo adorable que es no creo que le cueste XD

 **ForeverStayStrong:** me gustan tus dos hipótesis, pero como viste hubo un cambio de planes a la hora del robo. Me pregunto si Tikki se comportó así por razón de su pasado o por otra razón~ Te agradezco tu paciencia, espero que disfrutaras el capítulo :)

 **KiRuRu-SAMA:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia ^^ Sí, la pobre no se lo merecía :'( Sí, es que nuestro pequeño gatito negro es bastante impaciente XD

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les gustase el capítulo y nuevamente perdón por el retraso.**

 **Sayonara~**


	6. Chapter 6: Spes Ultima Dea

_**''Spes ultima dea''**_

 _ **La esperanza es lo último en morir.**_

Era la primera Ladybug ladrona que había existido y ya podía afirmar sin dudas que era la más nerviosa de todas.

Mis manos a la hora de sellar el pequeño sobre con la joya robada no paraban de tiritar ningún segundo y mi corazón latía desenfrenado, sin atisbo ninguno de querer tranquilizarse en ningún momento.

Mis nervios me recordaban vagamente a algunas de las películas románticas que había visto a lo largo de mi vida, en las cuales la razón del nerviosismo de la protagonista no era otro que la presencia de su enamorado. Unas risas se me escapaban sin darme cuenta al pensar en aquello, pero rápidamente cesaban y se convertían en un intenso sonrojo al acordarme de la escena que había hecho el chico rubio un rato antes. No podía sino maldecir a Chat Noir en susurros. ¿Quién se creía él para coquetear con ella tan descaradamente sin siquiera conocerla?

Se me escapó un pequeño gruñido y aunque me costara admitirlo, el coraje que me daba haber sido humillada de aquella forma era la principal causa por la que fui capaz de dirigirme a la comisaría y dejar en el escritorio del teniente.

Tras eso, el camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, ya que no deseaba levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. Con la luna creciente en el cielo y la enorme cantidad de luces que había en la ciudad pude llegar fácilmente a mi habitación y deshacer allí mi transformación.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios, mientras veía la intensa luz roja que producía el retorno de Tikki y justo cuando ya la tuve frente a mis ojos me di el lujo de dejarme caer sobre el colchón de mi cama.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te fue?— escuché preguntar a mi kwami.

Con desgano, me encogí de hombros—. Pudo haber sido peor.

Parece ser que mi tono indiferente le hizo sospechar, porque al instante volvió con sus preguntas—. ¿Estás segura de qué no pasó nada? Cuando estoy fusionada con tus pendientes no puedo ver lo que tú ves, pero tengo una conexión especial con tus sentimientos. Hace unas horas pude sentir que tus emociones estaban muy alteradas.

Otro nuevo suspiro amenazó por salir de mi boca. Entorné los ojos por unos segundos y después los fijé en Tikki, que me observaba interesada desde su posición—. Chat Noir coqueteó conmigo y después estuve nerviosa a la hora de regresar el collar, eso es todo.

Inconscientemente deseaba haber aclarado sus dudas, ya que me veía incapaz de volver a repetir lo que había dicho. Para mi tranquilidad, Tikki asintió, dejando el tema de lado. Algo que le agradecí con mi silencio.

Tal y como esperaba, el tema de conversación principal de París fue mi robo junto a Chat Noir. Ya fuera en las portadas de los periódicos, en las conversaciones triviales que mantenía la población o en las principales cadenas de noticias; el hurto del collar y su posterior regreso era la _comidilla_ de la ciudad francesa.

Y eso fue algo de lo que me percaté al ir hacia el parque cercano a mi casa, donde había quedado con Alya días atrás. Algo raro en mí era que iba con tiempo de sobra y sin prisas, debido en parte a que la noche anterior caí rápido bajo los efectos de Morfeo por el cansancio.

Llegué antes que mi amiga a la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y me quedé esperando bajo ella pacientemente. No tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y hablar con Tikki no me parecía la opción más adecuada por estar en un lugar público, así que opté por observa la obra de arte tras mía.

Una sonrisa surcó mis labios de manera inconsciente, tal y como había declarado días antes, yo cuando era niña era una enorme fan de los héroes allí representados. El verlos retratados en aquella estatua me hacía realmente feliz, porque me recordaba que en el corazón de los parisinos todavía había un hueco para aquellos heroicos chicos.

Un deje de culpa me invadió. ¿Estaba manchando el nombre de mis héroes al robar, no es así?

Bajé la cabeza, desanimada. Un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para mi amiga que llegó segundos más tarde.

—¿Estás bien, Marinette?

No hubo saludos ni abrazos, lo único que hizo la chica de gafas al llegar fue preguntar por mi estado.

Yo me limité a levantar la cabeza y asentir con la cabeza—. Tan solo recordaba el robo de ayer de Ladybug y Chat Noir— respondí, cohibida.

Con sorpresa, me fijé en la sonrisa que adornó su rostro—. ¡Fueron fantásticos, ¿cierto?!— la emoción que expresó Alya me desconcertó por completo. ¿No debería estar enojada al ver a sus héroes robando? Como si leyera mis pensamientos, siguió hablando—. Chat Noir se infiltró como un guardia y Ladybug fue en su ayuda en el momento clave. ¡Fue el mejor robo del que he oído hablar! Fue un robo a la altura de Lupin.

Al mencionar el nombre de Lupin, recordé vagamente el apellido Leblanc junto a él. Recordaba haberlo dado en literatura, pero por si las moscas no dejaría ver mi ignorancia ante ese nombre.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir, los seguidores de Arsène Lupin. Me gusta como suena— atenta a como estaba a sus expresiones, pude notar la sonrisa pícara que formó al terminar de hablar—. Suena bien como nuevo nombre del Ladyblog.

La sorpresa ya parecía la emoción más predominante en mí durante los últimos minutos—. ¿Por qué le vas a poner un nuevo nombre?

La respuesta a mi pregunta fue sencilla—. Porque pienso dedicárselo a los actuales Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Mi corazón dudaba ya que sentir. En un principio, el temor se había apoderado de él, pero en esos momentos una extraña alegría que no sabría explicar era su sentimiento principal. Alegría mezclada con la esperanza de que todos opinaran igual que Alya, o al menos una mayoría.

El resto del tiempo que pasé con Alya fue tan rápido que no pude evitar molestarme cuando me di cuenta que debíamos regresar a casa. Quería seguir escuchándola hablar sobre todos los cambios que le había hecho a su blog, oírla era lo único que avivaba mis esperanzas.

Mi amiga pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle, pues lo primero que hizo antes de despedirse de mí fue estirar mis mejillas con cariño. Obviamente lancé un quejido ante esa ''tortura'' por parte suya.

—Sé que me amas con locura, pero debo irme ya— señaló a su padre que la esperaba al final de la calle—. Te veo mañana, ¿está bien?— me dio un abrazo rápido y se fue corriendo hacia donde el hombre se ubicaba— ¡Adiós Mari!— me gritó moviendo su mano enérgicamente.

Sonreí levemente y le devolví el gesto—. ¡Adiós Alya! ¡Hasta mañana!— dicho eso, me encaminé hacia mi casa que estaba a dos calles más arriba.

Al cabo de unos minutos entré en mi casa y tras mantener una pequeña conversación con mi madre sobre como me había ido el día, me fui a mi habitación, donde no tardé en sentarme en la silla giratoria de mi escritorio.

Tikki, que por seguridad había tenido que estar dentro de mi bolso, salió en seguida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue el día?

Al contrario que con mi madre, lo primero que hice fue abrazarla con fuerza.

—¡Alya aceptó a la nueva Ladybug!— mi entusiasmo y alegría debían ser muy notables porque rápidamente a Tikki se le contagió la misma sonrisa que yo tenía.

—Esa es una muy buena noticia— asentí, feliz.

—Pero no sé si los demás también lo harán.

La opinión de mi mejor amiga era muy importante para mí, pero me conocía a mí misma mejor que nadie y sabía que las opiniones externas también me influirían tanto como la suya.

—No te desanimes, Marinette. Estoy segura de que hay muchas personas que piensan igual que ella.

—Pero, ¿y si no las hay?

Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima al llegar al instituto al día siguiente. Lo que se hallaba allí iba más allá de mis expectativas.

Bandos distintos. Con esas dos palabras se podía describir el ambiente que me encontré al entrar a clase con Alya aquella mañana de otoño.

Por un lado se hallaban los que estaban a favor de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y por el otro se encontraban los que estaban en contra. También había un tercer grupo que lo conformaban los neutrales, que no se decantaban por ningún bando y decidían mantenerse al margen. Los más inteligentes a mí parecer.

Como te podrás imaginar, que haya bandos quiere decir que había discusiones —siempre y cuando no hubiera un maestro delante—, y que cuando no las había una enorme tensión nos invadía a todos.

Lo cierto es que hice mis mayores esfuerzos por ''unirme'' al bando de los neutrales, ya que así disimulaba más mi posición como Ladybug. Pero Alya, que desconocía mis deseos, hizo que inconscientemente entrara en el lado que apoyaba a Ladybug. Aunque en mi interior prefería haber permanecido del partido de Rose, Juleka, Mylène y Nathanäel.

—Tres bandos distintos, menuda locura...— musité nada más llegar a mi habitación. Tras decir eso no tardé en dejarme caer sobre mi diván—. ¿Alguna otra Ladybug ha tenido que lidiar con esto?

—Casi todas. Nunca llueve a gusto de todos, después de todo. Pero deberías alegrarte, hay muchas personas que te apoyan aun siendo una ladrona y una de ellas es tu mejor amiga— dijo, intentando animarme.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Cuándo será el próximo robo, Tikki?

—Lo desconozco todavía. Hay muchas joyas en París que me resultan sospechosas, pero todavía no me decanto por ninguna.

—¿No hay alguna pista más aparte de la luna?— pregunté.

—No que yo sepa, solo sabemos que es una joya que al entrar en contacto con la luna debería tornarse violeta pero nada más— suspiré frustrada—. Tal vez Plagg ya haya decidido cuál será la siguiente.

—¿Plagg?

—El kwami de Chat Noir— respondió, aclarando mis dudas— Puede que haga otro anuncio de robo pronto.

—¿Eh? ¡Otra vez no! No quiero llevarme la sorpresa del robo de sopetón otra vez— espeté. Esa forma de enterarme de los robos no me gustaba en absoluto, quería saberlo con la antelación suficiente para estar mentalizada para ello—. ¿No hay alguna otra manera?

—Sí, la hay— sonreí, pero mi sonrisa no duró por mucho—. Pero deberías encontrarte con Chat Noir para hablar sobre el tema.

* * *

 **Un capítulo corto y encima tardé mucho tiempo para publicarlo... ¡No tengo perdón! T.T En mi defensa diré que la inspiración no me llegaba, con suerte y me dio para escribir el capítulo. Lo siento muchísimo :'(**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Ali. Jaeger:** Soy de amores lentos XD Je je, parece que esta vez tardé un poquito más... Muchas gracias, me hace super feliz saber que te gusta tanto mi historia n.n

 **Forever MK NH:** Sí, la pobre no se merecía eso XD Pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Nuestro minino es coqueto por naturaleza~

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Siento tanto hacerte esperar por la continuación T.T Me alegra que te gustara el robo de esos dos pillines ;)

 **Valentine Star:** Ya te lo agradecí en su momento, pero igualmente de nuevo muchas gracias. Todavía tengo en cuenta esa idea que me diste para un próximo robo, senpai ;)

 **Deidydbz:** Sí, los dos tuvieron suerte je je. Perdón a ti también por la tardanza :'(


	7. Chapter 7: Cita

Mis manos se movían inquietas, mientras miles de posibles frases se me venían a la cabeza.

Al principio la idea de tener que hablar con el chico coqueto que me había dejado en ridículo unos días atrás me pareció una auténtica locura. Locura que no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

O al menos así pensé, como ya dije en un principio.

Después comencé a darle vueltas al asunto y, tras pensarlo por mucho tiempo, llegué a la conclusión de que por más que renunciara a encontrarme con él, lo haría tarde o temprano. La propuesta de hablar con Chat, a pesar de tener la desventaja de pasar vergüenza otra vez, era más aconsejable que dejar nuestro robo a la suerte. La primera vez tuvimos la suerte del principiante, pero desconocía si eso volvería a pasar nuevamente.

Volví mi vista de nuevo a la pequeña pantalla similar a la de un teléfono móvil que me ofrecía mi arma. Como minutos antes, en ella solo se mostraba el mensaje que había mandado, sin rastros de ninguno nuevo. Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, ya hacía una hora desde que envíe el mensaje y todavía no recibía respuesta del minino.

Suspiré, desde hacía algunos días se me estaba haciendo costumbre hacerlo y miré a mi alrededor. Las luces que caracterizaban a mi ciudad natal brillaban con intensidad, casi parecía que querían competir contra el cielo estrellado que se alzaba sobre mí. Desde mi ubicación podía ver a la Torre Eiffel, la cual relucía de tal manera y con una belleza tan sencilla e impresionante que me impedía apartar mi mirada de ella. Una sonrisa tonta se formó en mis labios, mientras la observaba embelesada como si fuera la primera vez que veía ese espectáculo; aunque no fuera así.

—Como sigas sonriendo de esa manera acabarás brillando tanto como ella— con el tono burlón y coqueto que acostumbraba a tener, Chat Noir apareció ante mí.

Al igual que la última vez que nos vimos, un ligero rubor se posó en mis mejillas. Era una chica muy fácil de avergonzar no era mi culpa ser así.

—A-al final viniste— dije con la voz más neutra que pude, aunque a pesar de eso no pude evitar tartamudear un poco. Carraspeé un poco y centré mi mirada sobre él, intentando mostrarme lo más autoritaria posible frente a él—. Como no contestaste, pensé que no lo harías.

Atenta a sus movimientos, vi como se rascaba la cabeza nervioso—. No me trasformé hasta hace unos minutos así que no pude leer el mensaje— respondió—. Tuve mucha suerte de hacerlo a tiempo, hubiera sido muy descortés hacerte esperar, my lady.

Primero bichito y ahora my lady, ¿cuántos apodos tenía guardados bajo la manga?— Sí, lo fue. Porque no estaba dispuesta a esperarte ni un solo minuto más, gatito.

Abrió la boca sorprendido por unos segundos, lo suficiente para que pudiera verle. Sonreí para mis adentros, él no sería el único en utilizar motes allí.

—¿Para qué querías verme?— preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—Quería hablar contigo para acordar cuándo será nuestro próximo robo, mi kwami y yo deseamos saberlo cuanto antes.

Se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo—. Yo también estuve hablando lo mismo con Plagg. Creo recordar que había una joya en la que estaba interesado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En cuál?— le interrogué, sin poder reprimir mi curiosidad.

—Ni idea— respondió tras pensarlo por unos minutos—, no suelo entenderle cuando come camembert.

Quise replicarle sobre a qué se refería, pero me contuve para evitar una posible conversación irrelevante y sin sentido—. ¿Y no tienes ninguna pista sobre dónde podría estar?

—Mm— rumió, meditando su respuesta—, no. No entendí casi nada de lo que dijo.

—Entonces tan solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo— suspiré—. Creo que debería irme —hice la intención de marcharme de aquel lugar, pero me detuvo.

No había dado ni un paso cuando él me contestó—. ¡El barrio de Montmartre!— gritó de improvisto. Lo miré por encima del hombro con interés, sin girarme del todo—. Plagg dijo algo sobre él, te veo mañana a las 12 de la mañana en frente del Moulin Rouge.

No me dio tiempo a responderle, cuando este al igual que nuestro primer encuentro se fue impulsándose con su bastón.

—Este chico tiene un fetiche con dejar a las personas con las palabras en las boca— bufé molesta.

Tikki miraba con atención mis gestos, puesto que mi transformación se había deshecho tan solo unos minutos atrás.

—A lo mejor quería dejarte en un compromiso— razonó la kwami en voz baja. Yo suspiré, ya que logré escucharla a pesar de sus susurros.

—Si esa es la verdadera razón sí que es idiota. No soy tan maleducada como para dejarle plantado, aunque en el fondo se lo merezca— me senté en la silla, frente al escritorio—. Además no podría haber elegido otro lugar, ¿tenía que ser el barrio rojo de París?— pregunté haciendo énfasis en mis palabras—. ¿Sabes qué? El otro día quedé frente al Moulin Rouge con un completo extraño. Parece una broma de mal gusto.

Tikki escuchaba mis quejas, atenta como siempre. No decía nada ni me reprendía, tan solo esperaba pacientemente a que me desahogara. En parte me gustaba y admiraba esa faceta suya, yo era tranquila pero me salía de mis estribos con suma facilidad.

—Dudo que Chat Noir te citara allí por gusto, Marinette —respondió calmada—. Confío en que lo hizo por una buena razón. Según lo que me contaste fue Plagg quien le dijo que se encontraba allí, ¿no es así? —asentí—. Conozco a Plagg desde hace muchísimo tiempo, puede ser un poco... Perezoso, creo que sería la palabra indicada para describirle. Pero a pesar de eso, se toma su trabajo muy seriamente. Si él dijo que hay una gema escondida en el barrio de Montmartre con las suficientes papeletas para ser la que nosotros buscamos, confiaré en él plenamente.

Abrí la boca sorprendida sin siquiera darme cuenta. La seguridad de las palabras de Tikki me habían deslumbrado por completo. Otro lado suyo que idolatrar.

Sonreí—. Si tú confías en él, yo también lo hago —me percaté de un pequeño detalle—. Si voy a encontrarme con él, debo encontrar un disfraz con el que no descubra mi verdadera identidad pero con el que sepa perfectamente que soy Ladybug— murmuré pensativa.

Saqué del cajón mi libreta de diseños, abriéndola en una página en blanco. Con mi lápiz recién afilado, comencé a trazar líneas en el papel, realizando bocetos de posibles trajes con los que debutar al día siguiente.

—Sabía que eras idiota, pero superaste mis expectativas— dijo con tono burlón Plagg—. Quedaste con una chica en frente del Moulin Rouge, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé— contesté en voz baja como un niño al ser regañado—. Fue el primer lugar que se me pasó por la cabeza— intenté razonar con él, pero fue imposible.

—Habiendo lugares, tenías que pensar en ese— suspiró derrotado—, eres de lo que no hay. Además ese barrio no es conocido precisamente por albergar muchas joyas, a no ser que los cuadros de los pintores cuenten. A unas malas todavía puedes invitarla a ir a misa, el Sagrado Corazón está cerca —bromeó—. Espera un momento, ¡sí hay una joya allí! Hace unos años renovaron algunas cosas de esa basílica, entre ellas el cáliz. Esa copa tiene un pedrusco muy sospechoso incrustado.

—¡Estás loco sin duda! ¿Cómo quieres que robemos en un lugar religioso? ¡Ese cáliz es emblemático y muy valioso, Plagg! —me quejé.

—Por eso mismo, ¿crees que robar un cáliz será lo más grave que harás, Adrien? —lo preguntó con tal seriedad en sus palabras que me fue imposible no sorprenderme—. La gema del miraculous de Hawk Moth puede encontrarse en cualquier sitio de todo París, en un simple artículo de una joyería o incluso en algún objeto antiguo de gran valor si han hecho el intercambio.

—Lo sé, pero robar algo como eso...

—Las posibilidades de que sea ese son mínimas, por lo que lo más posible es que deban devolverlo. Pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo. Ahora lo que debes pensar es cómo harás para poder llegar hasta allí sin levantar sospechas.

—Buena pregunta... —suspiré.

Gracias a una técnica infalible de Tikki para hacer que me despertara temprano —la cual consistió en casi dejarme sorda—, logré prepararme con el tiempo suficiente para poder tomar un metro y llegar a la parada que deseaba. Nada más salir me topé con el Moulin Rouge en la calle de enfrente, por lo que solo tuve que cruzar un paso de cebra para ubicarme.

Saqué las gafas de sol rojas que había estado llevando en el bolso todo el tiempo y me las puse, de manera que mi identidad no se viera expuesta ante mi compañero. Todavía no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para revelársela.

Todavía faltaba bastante tiempo hasta la hora acordada, así que me puse mis auriculares y me dispuse a escuchar canciones de Jagged Stone. El constante sonido del rock y los bruscos cambios de ritmos lograban dejarme ''despierta'' e impedían que me quedara absorta en mis pensamientos. Algo muy conveniente a la hora de buscar a ese chico rubio con la vista.

Mis ojos miraban y examinaban a todas las personas que transcurrían por aquella avenida, la mayor parte de ellas chicos mayores de edad que seguramente estarían allí para comprar cosas con fines eróticos.

Cada cierto tiempo alguno se me quedaba mirando y no tenía otra opción que desviar la mirada sonrojada, rezando que aquellas gafas rojas lograran su cometido y ocultaran mi identidad lo suficientemente bien.

—Sí que eres puntual, bichito —volteé y hallé a un chico vestido con una sudadera negra con capucha, y una bufanda verde cubriéndole el cuello y gran parte de su cara. Rápidamente reconocí el tono burlón del susodicho, por lo que fruncí el ceño.

—Y tú, un tardón— miré la hora en la pantalla de mi teléfono—. 15 minutos de atraso para ser exactos, ¿y quién te dio permiso para llamarme de esa forma?

—Nadie, pero para mí no es necesario para darle apodos a las chicas hermosas— contestó, acompañando sus palabras de un guiño.

Suspiré, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Discutir con aquel chico tan solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y me expondría más a las personas que pasaban por allí, algo que prefería que no ocurriese.

—¿Dónde está la joya que robaremos?— en vez de contestarme, me cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar—. ¿Chat?

—Será más rápido de esta manera— dijo, antes de hacer que entrásemos en una de las bocacalles—. Además, así me aseguro de no perderte, princess.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo con otro mote diferente al anterior, ¿cuántos tenía escondidos bajo la manga aquel chico? Me limité a no contestar y dejar que el chico me guiara por aquellas estrechas calles hasta el desconocido lugar.

Andamos por un rato, bastante tiempo más del que me esperaba, en el cual me dio tiempo a divisar el famoso cementerio de Montmartre y el hermoso muro de los 'te quiero' en París, aunque en él no me dio tiempo a reconocer ninguno conocido debido a nuestra prisa.

Tras una larga caminata, llegamos a la famosa plaza de los pintores desde donde pude ver la enorme basílica de color marfil. Me sorprendí al ver al chico señalándola con su dedo índice.

—¿No querías saber dónde sería nuestro robo? Pues ahí lo tienes.

Me quedé muda, sin saber qué decir. Todas las palabras que formaban por mi mente, se desvanecían antes de salir por mi boca. Debía parecer una completa estúpida, abriendo y cerrando mi boca sin emitir sonido alguno continuamente.

—Pero ese lugar es...

—¿La basílica del Sagrado Corazón? Lo sé, yo respondí exactamente lo mismo. Intenté razonar con Plagg cuando me lo dijo, pero no hubo manera de convencerle de lo contrario. Insiste en que la gema incrustada en el cáliz es muy sospechosa.

—Pero aunque sea sospechosa, robar algo como un cáliz será un escándalo. Muchas personas nos detestan ya de por sí por ser unos ladrones y eso que tan solo robamos un collar...— bufé de frustración—. Este robo será más complicado que el otro.

—Sí, de eso no me cabe duda.

 **Capítulo nuevo, ¡y esta vez tardé menos en publicar tal y como prometí! No puedo prometer lo mismo para la próxima, pues pronto empezaré bachillerato y posiblemente esté muy ocupada con los deberes y exámenes u.u ¡Pero intentaré tenerlo listo lo más pronto posible! .**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Forever MK NH:** Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, aunque me alegra saber que alguien esperaba el capítulo y que mi historia no se quedó en el olvido :') ¡Gracias!

 **Deidydbz:** Gracias por comprender a esta tardona escritora :') ¡Espero que te gustara la continuación!

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar T.T Bueno, nuestros jóvenes ladrones ya han fijado su objetivo, ahora tan solo hace falta esperar para ver cómo les irá ;)

 **Viviane Vymh:** Ya te respondí por privado, pero lo vuelvo a hacer por aquí. ¡Espero que disfrutaras el capítulo! ^^


	8. Chapter 8: Indecisión

«Robar en la basílica del Sagrado Corazón»

Ese pensamiento no paró de pasar por mi mente durante los días próximos. Ni Chat ni yo habíamos dado el aviso de cuando sería el robo, ya que acordamos esperar a que los dos estuviéramos mentalizados para hurtar allí. Él me había dado su aprobación dos días atrás, yo era la única que todavía se mostraba indecisa ante la idea, aún habiendo transcurrido ya una semana desde nuestra visita a Montmarte.

—¿Pensando todavía en ese asunto?

Tikki desde que le conté lo sucedido se habría mostrado muy paciente conmigo al respecto, tal y como cabría esperar de ella. Me sentía impotente y culpable, pues por culpa de mis dudas estaba atrasándolos a los tres con el robo.

Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para mí atenta compañera.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada malo en que te lo pienses detenidamente, Marinette— sin duda era un libro abierto—. Es normal que pienses al respecto, este robo es mucho más serio que el anterior.

—Lo sé— exhalé—, pero no puedo evitar pensar que por mi culpa los estoy atrasando.

—Pero Marinette...—intentó convencerme con otros argumentos, pero antes de poder hacerlo fue interrumpida.

—¡Marinette!— la voz de mi madre sonó desde abajo y se escucharon pasos subir por las escaleras que llevaban a la ''puerta'' de mi habitación. Vi un pequeño destello rojo pasar rápidamente delante de mis ojos, por lo que supe que mi kwami había ido a esconderse.

En ese momento, la trampilla que comunicaba mi dormitorio con el resto de la casa se abrió, mostrando a mi madre que ya había terminado de subir las escaleras.

—Manon, llegara en unos minutos. Estáte atenta y cuídala bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que pudiese contestar, ya había desaparecido por el umbral de las escaleras. Suspiré, el significado oculto de aquellas palabras no me había sido indiferente. Estaba segura de que por su mente había aparecido mi hermana sin llegar a dudas.

—Marinette, ¿te encuentras bien?— me cuestionó Tikki preocupada tras salir de su anterior escondite.

—¿Eh? Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?— le respondí. La pequeña kwami se acercó a mí y me acarició las mejillas.

—Estás llorando— confesó la mariquita. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que lo que había hecho era secar mis lágrimas.

—Ya veo, ni siquiera me di cuenta— cogí un pañuelo y borré todo el rastro que pudiera quedar de ellas—. Suele pasarme cuando recuerdo algo.

Tikki alzó una ceja confundida, sin saber de qué estaba hablando.

—No es algo de lo que me guste hablar— dije, dando el tema zanjado. Ella asintió, no queriendo incomodarme.

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos hasta que otra palabra se oyera en la habitación y no fue precisamente de nosotras dos.

Tal y como me habían avisado un rato antes, Manon llegó a mi habitación para jugar conmigo mientras su madre trabajaba como presentadora de televisión. La imagen de la niña castaña contrastaba radicalmente el aura que había en la habitación. Esa vitalidad, felicidad e inocencia que cohabitaban en sincronía en un cuerpo tan diminuto, logró que fácilmente olvidara la tristeza que me causaba la ausencia de Bridgette y que se me contagiara una pequeña cantidad de la alegría que ella solía portar. Solo con su amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes...

—¡Marinette!— gritó mi nombre eufórica y curvó sus labios, regalándome una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

—Hola Manon— le devolví el gesto casi inconscientemente.

—¡Juguemos a las muñecas!— pidió como de costumbre.

Yo asentí e iba a dirigirme a la estantería donde guardaba varios peluches, cuando un pequeño tirón en mi camiseta me lo impidió.

—No quiero jugar con esos peluches.

—Está bien, en ese caso juguemos con las que trajiste— Manon nuevamente se negó—. Entonces, ¿con cuáles jugaremos?

—¡Con tus peluches de Ladybug y Chat Noir!

No me acordé de ellos hasta que los mencionó. Era cierto que poseía dos peluches de ellos dos que siempre estaban perdidos en mi memoria (y en mi habitación). Recordaba vagamente habérselos mencionado en un tiempo lejano, pero jamás pensé que algún día preguntaría por ellos.

—¿Todavía los tienes, verdad?— preguntó esperanzada. Yo asentí con la cabeza, solía ignorarlos pero todavía los poseía.

Avancé hasta un baúl abandonado en el rincón y tras abrirlo, comencé a buscar entre los antiguos juguetes que guardaba allí. Tardé unos minutos pero al final logré hallarlos. Regresé sobre mis pasos y antes de poder asimilarlo, Manon ya tenía a Ladybug entre sus manos. Resignada, tuve que optar por usar el muñeco de Chat Noir.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algún villano en mente?

—¿Villano?— preguntó con inocencia— Yo quiero jugar a robar un banco.

Tragué saliva, acababa de mencionar las únicas palabras que no quería escuchar. Los nervios comenzaron a fluir por mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis pies hasta mis labios que temblaban inquietos. Las frases se trababan en mi lengua y tan solo podía limitarme a decir vocablos inteligibles.

—¿Marinette?

—S-sí, j-juguemos.

Es posible que atribuyera mi temblor al frío que se colaba por la ventana de mi habitación, ya que no mencionó nada al respecto.

Rumió y al cabo de unos segundos clavó sus ojos en mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ya sé donde podemos robar.

Así fue como pasé el resto de mi tarde recreando miles de robos con Manon, en un principio estaba más incómoda pero con el pasar del tiempo fui relajándome más. ¿Y para qué negarlo? Disfruté esos diminutos hurtos que hicimos en la cocina y otras habitaciones de la casa. Por unas horas realicé aquello que tanto temía y parte del miedo que me carcomía la sangre fue desvaneciéndose.

Cuando ella ya se fue, me acerqué a mi escritorio y comencé a navegar por Internet. Pude ver de soslayo que estaba bajo la mirada atenta de Tikki, al igual que también pude admirar como intentó contener la emoción al ver lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Entonces, ¿al final vas a...— antes de que terminara su pregunta yo asentí tranquila—. ¡Bien!— gritó alegre, sin poder reprimirse.

Yo reí por lo bajo, y terminé de escribir el mensaje.

 **Un capítulo nuevo después de un siglo y medio... ¡Lo siento mucho! T.T Siempre prometo que intentaré publicar más a menudo y jamás cumplo con esa promesa :'c**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Eres un sol *-* Muchas gracias por esperar tan pacientemente mi historia, ¡sin duda eres la mejor! Ahora mismo pienso ponerme a escribir el siguiente capítulo de ''La voleur fantôme'' para entregarte el próximo capítulo y junto a él el siguiente robo de estos dos traviesos ladrones lo más pronto posible ;)

Se despide Kirara213.


	9. Chapter 9

Plagg sonreía de oreja a oreja. El delicioso olor del camembert que Adrien le había dejado inundaba sus fosas nasales, aumentando más sus ganas de zamparse la pieza de queso con cada minuto que pasaba. Cuando ya había decidido que había esperado lo suficiente para devorar aquel manjar, un ruido estridente provino del teléfono de Adrien.

Lanzó un pequeño gruñido en respuesta, debido a la interrupción de su séptimo almuerzo, y volvió su atención al apetitoso queso delante de él, dispuesto a retomar lo que había comenzado. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta de la taquilla donde se escondía se abrió, mostrando al chico rubio con su traje de esgrima.

—Por fin llegas— dijo Plagg exasperado—. Ya estaba harto de escuchar los molestos ruiditos de ese trasto— señaló el teléfono con cierto desdén.

Adrien rodó los ojos. Con el tiempo había aprendido que la única forma de convivir con ese kwami era ignorarlo en ocasiones. Tomó el "trasto" entre sus manos y leyó las notificaciones, encontrándose tan solo una en particular que hizo que sonriera bobamente.

—Ha dicho que sí— murmuró para sí mismo, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de Plagg— ¡Dijo que sí!— volvió a repetir con entusiasmo, esta vez consiguiendo que no solo Plagg lo mirara, sino también el resto de sus compañeros de esgrima.

Un sonrojo profundo cubrió sus mejillas y comenzó a reír nervioso, intentando aligerar el ambiente y de camino ahorrarse una sesión de preguntas incómodas hacia su persona. Ninguno preguntó nada, aunque también fue debido a que él salió corriendo hacia su limusina con sus cosas antes de darles tiempo para ello.

—¿Conseguiste una cita?— cuestionó Plagg nada más el chico terminó de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Qué? N-no. —tartamudeó nervioso ante la pregunta directa de su acompañante— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

— _Ha dicho que sí, ha dicho que sí_ — el kwami imitó su voz de forma burlona—. Solo una persona desesperada por una cita habla de esa forma, ¿sabes?

—N-no digas estupideces— respondió tajante, no queriéndole darle la razón—. Reaccioné de esa forma porque bichito respondió— sonrió nervioso, todavía no se acostumbraba a referirse a Ladybug de esa forma cuando no estaba frente a ella, aunque era el único apodo que según ella podía usar en público para referirse a ella. Aunque desde su punto de vista _my lady_ era mucho mejor...

—¿En serio? Ya era hora. Esa chica se demoró muchísimo. ¿Te dijo cuándo será el robo?

—No lo especificó en el mensaje.

—Fantástico...—murmuró con fastidio— Estamos casi como al principio. A este ritmo jamás encontraremos la joya de Hawk Moth.

—No seas impaciente —dijo, dándole un trozo de camembert para no escuchar sus réplicas—. Estoy seguro que poco a poco irá perdiendo su inseguridad.

Plagg rodó los ojos divertido—. Es cierto eso que dicen que el amor es ciego.

—¡Plagg!— se quejó avergonzado, mientras un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas. Iba a volver a reclamarle cuando una nueva notificación sonó de su teléfono—. Esta noche.

—¿Qué ocurre esta noche?—preguntó confuso el kwami.

—Quiero que vayamos a verla.

Marinette, mientras tanto, caminaba con dificultad cargando una enorme cantidad de bolsas.

—Mm, compraste muchas cosas. ¿Seguro que tus padres no sospecharán al verte entrar con tantas bolsas?— la chica pelinegra le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora a su kwami.

—No te preocupes, están acostumbrados a verme entrar con muchas bolsas con materiales para mis diseños. Además compré varios rollos de tela para que lo demás pase desapercibido.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Me asusta que te pongas nerviosa si te preguntan que compraste.

—Bueno, es buen motivo para asustarse...—Marinette abrió la puerta principal de su casa y se asomó para comprobar que no había nadie.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver el salón y la cocina completamente vacíos. Procurando no hacer ruido, subió hasta su habitación y una vez allí depositó las bolsas en el suelo.

—Bien, manos a la obra. Ya es hora de que Ladybug pueda realizar su _Lucky Charm,_ ¿no lo crees, Tikki?

El espíritu de la fortuna asintió ansiosa, mientras veía a su portadora comenzar a coser habilidosamente.

 _Acrofobia._ Ese era el nombre que recibía el miedo a las alturas. Su mente recordaba dolorosamente como en muchas ocasiones se había burlado de algunos de sus amigos por padecerlo, principalmente de su hermana mayor cuando ella comenzó a padecerlo a su misma edad. Ahora mentalmente quería que la tierra la tragara, por la vergüenza que sentía y para detener el temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

Tal vez no fue tan buena idea quedar en la cima de la torre Eiffel, cuando todavía no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a estar a grandes alturas.

—¿Y esos temblores, my lady? ¿Tan nerviosa te pone mi presencia?— rápidamente volteó su cabeza hacia la izquierda, encontrándose al joven rubio sonriéndole burlón.

—¿Por qué debería ponerme nerviosa un minino galán?— Ladybug bufó y rodó los ojos—. Como sea, ten —dijo, tendiéndole una bolsa de tela de color negro.

Chat observó lo que le ofrecía curioso y no tardó en tomarla entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto?— la chica sonrió, al notar la curiosidad que se reflejaba en la voz y en las acciones del chico.

—Pensé que era injusto que Batman fuera el único que tenga juguetes para pelear.

Chat, de inmediato, sonrió ilusionado como si fuera un niño en la mañana de Navidad y no un ladrón que pensara entrar en una basílica conocida a nivel mundial. No tardó mucho en abrir la bolsa de tela para descubrir que se ocultaba en su interior.

—Nada mal, bichito— respondió al cabo de unos minutos—. Aunque yo le habría añadido algunas cosas más— añadió socarrón.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza divertida—. Hice más compartimentos para tu cinturón por lo mismo, _chaton_.

—Buen toque— dijo mientras incorporaba los mismos a la correa de su traje y guardaba los "juguetes", que su compañera le había dado, en su interior—. ¿Y bien, bichito? ¿Cómo continuamos esta encantadora velada?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos planeando cómo infiltrarnos en la basílica? Sería muy precipitado volver a colarnos en algún sitio sin atenernos a lo que podría pasar.

El chico asintió conforme.

—Bien, había pensado que podríamos...— comenzó a murmurar en su oído tras aquellas palabras.

Segundos después se separó de él algo temerosa, aún cabía la posibilidad de que no le gustara su plan y tuvieran que idear otro. Y, aunque lo negara, la opinión de su compañero le afectaba mucho. Sin embargo, pudo relajar sus hombros cuando vio una sonrisa burlona asomar por su rostro. No lo admitiría pero las sonrisas de Chat la animaban muchísimo.

—Muy buen plan, hermana. ¿Segura que no eres descendiente de Lupin?— le preguntó, sin quitar aquella sonrisa socarrona en ningún instante.

—Tal vez— respondió, sonriendo de la misma manera—. Ahora vámonos de aquí, suelen pasar varios coches patrullas por esta zona a estas horas de la noche. No sería conveniente que nos atraparan antes de hacer el robo siquiera.

Chat asintió conforme—. Por cierto, ¿ya mandaste el aviso?

—Pensaba hacerlo ahora mismo, aunque todavía no sé el porqué se te ocurrió enviarlos. Es cierto que es menos sucio robar si saben que vamos a hacerlo, pero aún así me sigue pareciendo una idea bastante extraña.

—Kaitou Kid— respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—, él fue la razón por la que lo hice. Adiós, my lady— posteriormente saltó y comenzó a alejarse de la torre metálica.

—Kaitou Kid, eh. ¿De dónde me suena ese nombre?— murmuró, antes de lanzar su yo-yo contra una de las múltiples vigas de metal que había en la torre y comenzar a descender—. Bueno, no importa— dijo, para después dirigirse a la comisaría de policía más cercana que hubiera. Siempre manteniéndose oculta encima de los tejados, lugar que las luces de la ciudad no lograban alcanzar.

" _Es inmensa."_

Ese era su único pensamiento en aquellos instantes. Había pasado muchos días, observándola en silencio, intentando descubrir cualquier detalle que pudiera servirle de utilidad durante el robo, y gracias a eso había admirado con más precisión cada elemento que componía el enorme edificio religioso. Desde la estatua de Juana de Arco que regía sus puertas hasta sus enormes cúpulas, las cuales más de una vez la habían despistado y habían ocasionado que desviara su atención hacia ellas.

Inconscientemente había comenzado a admirar aquel templo relativamente joven que se imponía delante de ella.

—¿Estás nerviosa?— dijo Tikki en un susurro.

—Mentiría si dijera que no— respiró hondo y dirigió su mirada a su disfraz, que consistía en un hábito de un pulcro color negro que solo era sustituido por un pliegue blanco en los extremos de las mangas y de la falda, llegando esta hasta sus tobillos. También poseía un velo del mismo color que el hábito, unas gafas que junto al maquillaje la ayudaban a ocultar su identidad, un collar con una cruz latina y unos largos rosarios en sus muñecas.

Todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a llevar aquella vestimenta, pero se esforzó en mostrar todo lo contrario para no levantar sospechas.

—Llegó la hora de la verdad, Tikki— le murmuró, ganando un asentimiento de la kwami.

Con paso decidido se dirigió lentamente hacia la entrada principal de la basílica, donde varios policías se hallaban vigilando. Uno de ellos no tardó en interceptarla y se acercó a ella antes de que pudiera ingresar dentro, reteniéndola suavemente por el hombro por unos segundos para captar su atención.

Marinette se volteó hacia él y lo inspeccionó con la mirada, descubriendo que se trataba del inspector Roger, el padre de Sabrina—. Lo siento, hermana. Pero no se puede ingresar en la basílica hoy— le explicó.

—Vaya, no lo sabía— tomó la cruz de su collar y jugó con ella, para relajar un poco sus nervios y también para simular que estaba apenada—. Es una lástima, en verdad quería ver esa misa. Oí decir que las misas que hay en el Sacré Coeur son preciosas— subió su mirada y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, mirándolo de manera esperanzada—. ¿No podría al menos ver el interior de la basílica?

—Me temo que no, tendrá que volver mañana u otro día, hermana. Lo lamento.

—No, la que lo siento soy yo. Soy una mariquita muy impaciente— el hombre pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido al oír las palabras de la que él había pensado que era una monja inocente. Marinette por su lado sonrió, mientras abría el compartimento escondido dentro de la cruz y lanzaba numerosos petardos al suelo que, debido al fuerte ruido que ocasionaban, lograron desorientar a todos los policías que había cerca suya por unos segundos. Oportunidad que aprovechó para entrar corriendo en la basílica.

—¡Es Ladybug! ¡No dejen que escape!— vociferó el inspector apresurado.

Como es evidente, tras esa advertencia todas las miradas de los policías se posaron en ella y no dudaron ni un segundo en empezar a seguirla. Al principio consiguió mantenerlos a raya a los que la seguían, pero pronto se vio perseguida por una mayor cantidad de oficiales de lo que hubo pensado en un comienzo.

—Maldita sea— masculló, cuando vio que una en particular estaba al punto de alcanzarla—. ¡Tikki, tránsformame! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo al instante como un brillo rojizo cubría cada parte de su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando vio su nuevo cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Tikki le había dicho que no era seguro que pudiera conservarlo durante la transformación, pero que haría todo lo posible para que así fuera y por lo que veía la pequeña kwami había logrado su cometido exitosamente.

—Buen trabajo, Tikki— susurró para sí misma, mientras tomaba firmemente su yo-yo y lo arrojaba contra una de las vigas que más sobresalía de la estructura. Con un ágil salto llegó hasta ella y se incorporó sobre ésta, sin apartar la vista de todos los oficiales que la escrutaban con la mirada y que meditaban de manera precisa sus movimientos en base a los que ella hiciera. Ese pequeño hecho la hizo ampliar su sonrisa, ya que eso corroboraba que su plan estaba siendo ejecutado a la perfección.

Cogió impulso y saltó de la viga, dirigiéndose en esa ocasión a una gruesa columna, donde se posó sobre el capitel. Repitió esa misma acción varias veces, procurando captar el mayor número de miradas sobre ella. En todo momento procuró parecer intimidada por la presencia de los vigilantes y los policías, y para ello realizó saltos presurosos de un lugar a otro para que su actuación fuera más creíble. En pocas palabras, hizo el intento de imitar a un animal enjaulado y ansioso por escapar. En su caso no fue muy complicado, tan sólo bastó con complementar su número acercándose al altar, más específicamente al sagrario en el que descansaba el cáliz que tanto deseaba robar. O más bien donde en días normales estaría.

—¡Detente Ladybug!— su voz sonó tan firme y autoritaria que hasta llegó a sorprenderla e incluso hizo que lo envidiara un poco, mas sin embargo siguió caminando hacia el dorado sagrario a pesar de su advertencia.

Tomó la llave que descansaba sobre la mesita que estaba a su costado y abrió el cerrojo que la separaba del cáliz de oro. Sin embargo al realizar dicha acción una red saltó hacia ella y la atrapó en el acto. Se había imaginado que algo así sucedería, era más que obvio que debía haber un motivo para que los policías no hubieran corrido a abalanzarse sobre ella al tocar el suelo pero, a pesar de saber que había una trampa de cualquier tipo esperándola, no pudo evitar blasfemar al ser atrapada. E incluso estuvo moviéndose para poder escapar de la red que la mantenía presa.

—¡Rápido, quitadle los pendientes!— ordenó Roger, sin pensárselo dos veces. Marinette tragó saliva, creía que con el tiempo los ciudadanos habrían olvidado que sus pendientes eran el origen de su transformación, pero al parecer no era así y algunos seguían recordando ese detalle a pesar de haber transcurrido 7 años. Fue debido a eso que recordó que el inspector frente a ella había sido akumatizado por no haber encontrado un osito de peluche amarillo que Chloé había perdido. En aquellos tiempos solamente era un agente de policía más, pero fue poseído por Hawk Moth tras ser despedido al fallar en su "misión". Además había presenciado muchas akumatizaciones tras ser ascendido aquel mismo día, más que cualquier otro civil.

Mientras pensaba aquello, mayor era el número de personas armadas que se aproximaban a ella para tomar sus pendientes y por consiguiente más forcejeaba contra las cuerdas entrelazadas que la mantenían atrapada. A una de ellas, en concreto, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta donde estaba ella tendida. Con lentitud se agachó para aproximarse más a ella y la observó en silencio por unos segundos mientras acercaba ambas manos a sus orejas, la chica de traje rojo moteado comenzó a temblar al sentir sus dedos sobre sus pendientes, sin dejar de observar en ningún instante los ojos violetas que la examinaban detenidamente.

—Eres tal y como te imaginaba,— siseó en voz baja y frívolamente— una simple sustituta de la anterior Ladybug.

Marinette mordió su labio, presa de los nervios y también del miedo que aquella mujer producía en ella. Quería huir, correr y alejarse de ella lo más lejos posible, hasta que sus piernas se rindieran por el cansancio.

—Lo siento, señorita. Pero yo soy el único que puede acercarse tanto a ella— la voz burlona de Chat arrancó una sonrisa de su rostro al instante, más cuando vio como todas las luces que iluminaban el lugar se apagaban y sintió como alguien apartaba a la fémina rápidamente y la cargaba a ella alejándola del lugar mediante saltos.

Lo próximo que pudo ver cuando volvieron a prender las luces fue el rostro de su compañero y, aunque la irritara la mayoría del tiempo, no pudo evitar acurrucarse contra él en busca de calor nada más verlo. El chico acarició su cabeza sin pensarlo siquiera y la abrazó por la espalda, entretanto susurraba palabras en su oído para calmarla.

—¿Mejor?— preguntó cuando se percató de que la chica se separaba lentamente de él. Ladybug asintió y respiró hondo para recuperar la compostura.

—Sí. Gracias por sacarme de ese embrollo, minino— le agradeció sonriendo.

—No fue nada— le respondió, imitando su gesto—. Eso me recuerda, tengo un regalo para ti— dijo, comenzando a rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos—. ¿Te gustan las obsidianas, my lady?— los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la reluciente piedra negra que le mostraba.

—Has conseguido encontrarla —murmuró ilusionada—. Es preciosa— musitó, mientras miraba embelesada la obsidiana.

—Coincido contigo. Por cierto, ¿ya pensaste alguna forma para escapar de aquí? Las claraboyas son una buena opción, pero dudo que podamos llegar hasta ellas sin ser vistos.

Ladybug suspiró—. En un principio tenía pensado que huyéramos a través del campanario, pero al inspeccionar la zona me fijé que delante de la puerta que conduce a él hay varios guardias vigilando. Demasiados como para noquearlos a todos. Además deben estar más atentos ahora que saben que los dos estamos todavía en la basílica— volvió a suspirar—. Debí haberme imaginado que esto pasaría.

—Hey, tranquila— posó su mano sobre su hombro—. Fue muy kwami quien tuvo la idea de venir aquí, así que si hay un culpable de que estemos en esta encrucijada es él —desvió su mirada a las cúpulas que habían próximos a ellos—. Es una lástima que no podamos considerar las claraboyas como vía de escape— murmuró, mientras rompía la red que envolvía el cuerpo de su compañera—. Son lo suficientemente grandes como para que podamos escapar por ellas— dijo, tras librarla de las cuerdas que la ataban.

—Sí— le secundó en voz baja.

—Tal vez podríamos...—no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpido por varios gritos.

Se asomó inconscientemente por detrás del órgano al escuchar como gritaban sus nombres a todo pulmón.

Ladybug se encogió en el sitio, asustada, al distinguir en su rostro un atisbo de sorpresa.

—¿Nos encontraron?— le cuestionó, temblando ligeramente por la incertidumbre. Chat negó con la cabeza, un poco estupefacto.

—No, pero parece que nos están persiguiendo— la chica ladeó la cabeza, confundida ante la incoherencia que acababa de decir—. Míralo por ti misma— Ladybug fue junto a él y también se puso a observar por las rendijas, asombrándose al ver a todos los agentes salir en formación del lugar.

—¿Por qué están saliendo de la basílica?

El chico se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé, pero es nuestra oportunidad, my lady.

—Podría ser otra trampa— no supo el porqué, pero le llegó el recuerdo de los ojos de aquella mujer a su mente. No recordaba haber conocido a alguien con ojos violetas, sin embargo temblaba con sólo recordar la fiereza que se reflejaba en la mirada de la que antes casi logra arrebatarle sus pendientes. Nunca antes le habían transmitido tal cantidad de odio con sólo una mirada.

—En ese caso, la afrontaremos los dos como un equipo— dijo, tendiéndole su mano. Marinette tomó su mano un poco insegura, mas aumentó la fuerza de su agarre al ver sonreír al rubio, quien se estaba ganando su confianza más rápido de lo que hubo pensado al conocerlo.

—Bien, vamos allá— al instante se ganó un asentimiento de su compañero, el cual en un gesto veloz disminuyó abruptamente el espacio entre los dos, abrazándola por la cintura—. ¿Chat?— le miró con una ceja alzada.

—Dudo que tengas muchos lugares donde enganchar tu yo-yo. Si vamos de esta manera, iremos más rápido— le explicó de manera despreocupada—. Además me gusta tenerte cerca— añadió, sonriendo galantemente.

—Como quieras, minino. Sácanos de aquí— Chat acató su petición de inmediato y, cuando menos se lo esperaba, ambos ya habían salido por la claraboya gracias a su bastón.

El chico hizo el intento de asomarse desde detrás del tejado de la cúpula para descubrir el motivo del extraño comportamiento de los policías anteriormente, pero fue detenido por su compañera, quien con gestos le indicó que se alejaran de aquel lugar. En un principio quiso negarse, pero acabó cediendo a su petición silenciosa. Procurando no hacer ruido, los dos se alejaron de la basílica, ocultándose en la oscuridad de la noche. Ocultas en las sombras, dos figuras los observaban irse en silencio.

—No creía que los dejarías escapar. Pensé que querías atraparlos para descubrir sus identidades— habló una de ellas, interrumpiendo el silencio que había en el ambiente después de la ida tanto de los agentes como la de los ladrones.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo, Trixx. Los atraparé, cueste lo que cueste— murmuró su acompañante para sí misma—. Pero ese día no es hoy.

* * *

 **Bueno, me tardé más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo del robo de la basílica. Me disculpo por la tardanza, este capítulo se me hizo más complicado de escribir que los anteriores u.u**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 **Forever MK NH:** Como dije antes, lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar un nuevo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Se despide Kirara213.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perspectiva de Marinette.**

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que algún ser querido te oculta algo?

Desde que conocí a Tikki he sentido aquella sensación de inquietud constantemente. Puede sonar paranoico, pero era así. Nos habíamos vuelto amigas muy fácilmente, a pesar del miedo que sentí al instante de conocerla. Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntas, más pensaba que me ocultaba algo. Tal vez fuera aquel famoso sexto sentido que muchas personas presumían tener, mas no podía afirmar que ése fuera el caso. Era muy despistada como para hacerle caso a mis instintos.

Pero si había algo que podía asegurar con certeza, eso era que Tikki se había estando comportando extraño desde el robo a la basílica. Últimamente se le veía muy melancólica e ida, como si su mente estuviera divagando en otro lugar. Para poder hablar con ella tenía que llamarla múltiples veces, porque sino era incapaz de captar su atención. Mentiría si negara que no me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

—Tikki— la llamé.

En aquella ocasión también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Desvié la mirada de ella hacia la bandeja plateada con galletas que llevaba entre mis manos. Como si se tratara de una película, a mí mente venían los recuerdos de las veces anteriores en las que había aparecido en la habitación cargando dulces de la pastelería de mis padres. En todos aquellos recuerdos veía a Tikki volando feliz hacia mí para comerse alguno de esos pequeños manjares que llevaba conmigo. Mas, esa vez no se cumplió, y aquella imagen que había formado en mi mente se dedicó exclusivamente a ser eso, una escena forjada por mis esperanzas de volver a mi tierna amiga comportarse como ella en realidad era. Sin ser una sombra de lo que era antes.

—Tikki— insistí de nuevo en llamarle, tentando a hurgar más en la herida que su ignorancia me ocasionaba. Aquella vez, por suerte, sí volteó hacia mí. Aunque su mirada desorientada no ayudó a aligerar mi preocupación por ella—. ¿Quieres galletas?

Cuando su pequeña cabeza asintió y la vi cogiendo una de las galletas de chocolate que llevaba, pude suspirar aliviada. Sabía que eran sus favoritas, así que esperaba al menos poderla ver sonreír mientras se las comía. Tras ver un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios pude liberar el aire que sin darme cuenta había estado conteniendo.

Cogí mi teléfono y lo desbloqueé para ver si había recibido alguna notificación o mensaje. Al hacerlo pude notar que tanto Alya como Mylène me habían mandado mensajes, y tras leerlos y ver la hora que era, mi respiración volvió a contenerse. Ambas me habían preguntado dudas sobre los ejercicios de matemáticas que habían mandado para el día siguiente, los cuales ni siquiera había empezado a pesar de la hora que era. Mordí mi lengua y veloz como un guepardo corrí hacia mi escritorio para realizarlos en seguida.

Sin embargo, mi suerte —como de costumbre— no era la mejor de todas y justo cuando estaba empezando a escribir con mi portaminas, la punta de éste se me partió por la fuerza que ejercí. Mascullé en silencio y revisé si tenía minas de repuesto, recordando con pesar tras ver la cajetilla vacía que aquella era la última que me quedaba. Rebusqué en varios de los cajones de mi escritorio en busca de alguna posible cajetilla nueva de minas, en vano ya que no encontré ninguna.

Suspiré y me levanté de mi silla para dirigirme, con un poco de nerviosismo, al antiguo baúl de madera que descansaba en el fondo de mi habitación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo abría, quizá incluso años, pero era mi única salvación en aquella ocasión, ya que sólo dentro de él sabía con certeza que había lápices y puede que algún que otro portaminas. Eso sí, todos ellos rodeados de las viejas pertenencias de Bridgette.

Abrí la tapa lentamente, debatiéndome mentalmente si abrirla o no en el proceso. No lo negaba, podía a llegar a ser muy temerosa con lo que se refería a mi pasado. La pérdida de mi hermana, a pesar de haber pasado ya 7 años, seguía hiriéndome como el primer día. De ahí que hubiera tardado tanto en dignarme en abrir ese baúl.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya había abierto el baúl por completo y pude visualizar lo que había dentro. Como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, allí estaban las pertenencias de mi hermana, intactas y con una ligera capa de polvo cubriéndolas ligeramente. Me agaché, colocándome en cuclillas en frente del cofre que para mí era como la peligrosa caja de Pandora y miré con mayor detenimiento lo que había dentro. Principalmente había ropa de mi hermana, en perfecto estado por su poco uso, y también destacaban pequeños objetos como el reloj de pulsera rojo que acostumbraba llevar y algunas cartas románticas que nunca llegaron a su destinatario. Iba a desistir de seguir buscando cuando vi algo que captó mi atención; el antiguo teléfono móvil de Bridgette. Era un modelo antiguo, donde el paso de los años se podían ver perfectamente.

Por inercia lo cogí entre mis manos y lo observé como si fuera el objeto más valioso del mundo. Tal vez no podría ser de mucho valor para cualquier otra persona, pero para mí no tenía precio. Recordaba que en aquel pequeño teléfono estaban guardadas muchas fotos de mi hermana, y eso era algo que yo quería a toda costa. En mi casa apenas había fotos de ella, por no decir ninguna, ya que el dolor de mis padres por su pérdida era tan grande que preferían no ver fácilmente las imágenes donde salía ella. De ahí que la mayoría de las fotografías estuvieran guardadas y fuera de mi alcance.

Mis ansias por obtener dichas fotos sobre mi hermana mayor eran notables y por ello sostenía, inconscientemente, el teléfono con mayor fuerza de la necesaria. Con algo de timidez, intenté encender el teléfono, presionando el botón. Sin embargo, mi intento fue en vano, ya que el aparato siguió sin encenderse. La impaciencia se apoderó de mí y seguí pulsando el botón, mientras maldecía en voz baja.

Al cabo de unos minutos al no obtener ningún resultado, busqué ansiosa entre la ropa del baúl el cargador de aquel teléfono. Claramente, a causa de mi impaciencia, toda la ropa que se interponía en mi búsqueda salía volando hacia el suelo de mi habitación, formando un enorme caos a mi alrededor. Mas, sin embargo, eso no me hizo abandonar mi campaña y proseguí con mi búsqueda del cargador que me dejaría prender el teléfono.

Tardé alrededor de media hora en darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, no había ningún cargador esperando que lo encontrara. De hecho ningún objeto electrónico se hallaba en su interior, a excepción del teléfono. La decepción invadía mi ser sin que pudiera evitarlo, recordándome a mi pesar la razón por la que ese baúl había permanecido por tantísimo tiempo cerrado y el porqué me recordaba tanto a la caja de Pandora. Al igual que la caja de Pandora, aquel baúl se encargaba de guardar todo mi dolor y esperanzas bajo llave, de manera que no pudieran herirme de ninguna de las maneras. Pero, aún sabiendo eso, yo me había aventurado a abrirlo y había desatado toda esa angustia que quería mantener alejada. Ahora sólo podía recriminarme por haber sido tan estúpida para ilusionarme tan fácilmente.

—Marinette— oí a Tikki llamarme suavemente—, ¿estás bien?— me preguntó maternalmente, mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la mía.

Sonreí tristemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a recoger el desorden que había hecho. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de mi kwami, que me miraba con aprehensión, como si compartiera mi sentimiento de tristeza, lo cual era irónico teniendo en cuenta que jamás había conocido a mi hermana mayor.

—Echo de menos a Bridgette— confesé en voz baja—. Encontré su teléfono e intenté encenderlo para mirar unas viejas fotos suyas, pero no sirvió de nada. Está sin batería y no tengo ningún cargador donde conectarlo.

—¿Seguro no hay ningún cargador en algún cajón guardado?— preguntó Tikki, tratando de animarme. Volví a mover de mi cabeza de un lado a otro, negándome.

—No, mis padres no suelen guardar cargadores antiguos, prefieren darlos para reciclar— murmuré, mientras pensaba que tener algún conocido con una manía de acumular cosas, como aquellas personas que padecían síndrome de Diógenes pero sin llegar a extremos, me vendría muy bien para aquellas situaciones.

Suspiré, entretanto me reprendía a mí misma por lo que acababa de pensar. _¿Un conocido con síntomas de síndrome de Diógenes?_ La idea por sí sola era una estupidez, mas considerando las personas que solían rodearme. Ninguna de ellas cabía en dicho perfil, aunque hubiera personas como Nino y Max que tendían a acumular muchos discos de música y videojuegos en sus habitaciones. Mi mente pareció iluminarse cuando pensé en la última persona. _¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ Me recriminé mentalmente —algo que está acostumbrando a hacer últimamente—, mientras pensaba más detenidamente en Max. Si había alguien con posibilidad de tener un cargador antiguo, ése era Max. Y si ese no era el caso podría pedirle ayuda para saber dónde encontrar uno, sin lugar a dudas. Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro, y un vivo fuego pareció encenderse en mi interior de repente.

 _¿Estaba volviéndome a ilusionar otra vez?_ **Efectivamente.**

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Me desperté 15 minutos después de que mi alarma sonara —gracias a que Tikki tras insistir mucho tiempo logró hacer que abandonara los brazos de Morfeo— y logré llegar a clase justo unos minutos antes de que entrara la señorita Bustier, por lo que Alya me regañó en voz baja por mi tardanza. Por lo que pude entender estaba ansiosa por contarme algo y por mi atraso no había podido hacerlo antes de que comenzara la clase.

La clase pasó tan lenta como siempre. Admitía que la señorita Bustier era de una de mis profesoras favoritas, pero eso no implicaba que sus clases sobre literatura no fueran aburridas para mí en ocasiones. Sobre todo cuando tenía otros pensamientos más importantes rondándome por la cabeza, como era el caso esa vez. Mi mente sólo meditaba sobre cómo acercarme a Max y preguntarle sobre el cargador que tanto deseaba tener, de ahí que Alya tuviera que llamarme la atención en más de una ocasión para que me centrara en la explicación.

Con el paso de las horas, llegó la hora del recreo y con ello mi oportunidad para hablar con Max. Por eso tras decirle a Alya que tenía que irme, fui corriendo a buscar al chico con gafas. Me llevó mucho tiempo hallarlo, pero tuve suerte y logré encontrarlo minutos antes de que la siguiente hora empezara.

Me acerqué a ellos, ya que estaba acompañado de Kim como de costumbre. El más alto de los dos, al estar mirando en mi dirección, me interceptó rápidamente y me llamó con la mano para que me acercara. Pronto pude descubrir porque su interés en que fuera con ellos, ambos estaban hablando de videojuegos, más bien discutiendo sobre una serie de _combos_ que habían desarrollado para _Ultimate Mecha Strike II,_ y querían saber mi opinión sobre el tema. No tardé en inmiscuirme en su conversación y como siempre me sentí muy a gusto hablando con ellos. Lo cierto es que agradecía que el año anterior hubieran hecho una competencia de videojuegos, ya que ganarla junto a Max me había hecho muy cercana tanto a él como a Kim.

Tras unos minutos, me vi obligada a cambiar de tema, ya que el tiempo me pisaba los talones y necesitaba cuestionarle urgentemente a Max. Podía preguntarle por teléfono, pero teniendo la oportunidad prefería hablarlo con él personalmente. Así que aproveché un momento de silencio entre los tres para interrogarle.

—Max— lo llamé, captando su interés de inmediato—. Necesito que me ayudes con algo— mientras hablaba rebuscaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, buscando el teléfono.

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata? —logré hallar el aparato y sacarlo justo en el instante en el que terminó de hablar.

—Necesito que me ayudes a buscar un cargador para este teléfono— espeté, mostrándoselo.

—Está bien. Intentaré ver qué puedo hacer— respondió, provocando que una sonrisa traviesa se me escapara. Sabía que podía contar con Max para estas cosas.

 **Perspectiva de Alya.**

¿Han sentido alguna vez que te esconden algo?

 _Lejana._ Esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección a Marinette a veces. Por otro lado, la palabra que me describía a mí era _curiosa,_ ya que por más que lo intentara no podía evitar sentirme interesada por mi amiga. La personalidad de Marinette era llamativa para mí, jamás había conocido a nadie que igualara su amabilidad ni en Martinica ni en París, pero al igual no encontraba a alguna persona que fingiera tanto. Porque sí, la chica de pelo azabache era la persona que más veces había intentado engañarme respecto a sus sentimientos, y eso no me era indiferente. Cada sonrisa falsa que había esbozado, cada mentira sutil que me había dicho para que no me preocupara por su estado, de todo ello me daba cuenta. Y no era porque Marinette fuera un libro abierto mostrando sus emociones, era muy buena ocultándolas pero yo era muy buena descifrándolas.

Por ello, cuando aquel día llegó a la clase, tarde como de costumbre, y estuvo durante toda la hora perdida entre sus pensamientos supe de inmediato que algo le ocurría. Marinette no era la persona más atenta que conocía, pero sólo había dos cosas que la distraían tanto, Adrien y sus diseños, y lo que captaba su interés aquella vez no era ninguna de las dos. Cuando pensaba en Adrien solía sonreír y reír nerviosa, mientras que tenía la costumbre de morderse el labio cuando pensaba en cuál sería su posible futuro diseño. Como no hacía ninguna de aquellas reacciones, debía de estar pensando en cualquier otra cosa que no fueran las anteriores.

La pregunta era en qué estaba pensando, para mi desgracia no pude averiguarla ni durante la clase ni cuando sonó la sirena y tuve la oportunidad de cuestionarle sobre qué le pasaba, ya que esta salió corriendo de la clase después de gritarme que tenía cosas que hacer. Aquello último me sorprendió muchísimo, y a la vez me intrigó en demasía. Si mi intuición no me fallaba los planes de Marinette podrían tener relación con aquello que había captado su atención durante la clase.

Debido a eso, siguiendo a mi intuición y curiosidad, comencé a buscar a Marinette por todo el instituto. No fue fácil al principio, mi amiga podía ser torpe pero no podía negar que también era rápida, porque solo le bastó con tener pocos minutos de ventaja para perderse entre los pasillos, fuera de mi vista.

Busqué ansiosa durante todo el recreo hasta encontrarla hablando animada con Kim y Max. Aproveché que estaban al lado de una pared que conectaba con el gimnasio y entré en el mismo para escucharlos desde el interior sin peligro de ser descubierta. Cuando hube llegado al lugar aproximado donde estaban ellos, me apoyé casualmente contra la pared y fingí estar con mi teléfono para no levantar sospechas de las personas que estaban dentro del gimnasio. En un principio pude escuchar, muy débilmente, que hablaban sobre videojuegos. A mi parecer un tema muy trivial para tener preocupada a Marinette.

Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos pude escuchar cómo mi amiga pelinegra llamaba la atención de Max expresamente. Debido a eso presté más atención a la conversación que mantenían, estaba segura que ella estaba a punto de decirle algo importante. Pero al final no pude escuchar de qué estaban hablando. A una persona, la cual maldije con decenas de insultos, se le ocurrió comenzar a botar una pelota de baloncesto y un pequeño grupo se le unió para iniciar una pequeña partida antes de que sonara el timbre. El sonido del balón botando contra el suelo era lo suficiente fuerte como para que yo no pudiera escuchar de lo que hablaban mis amigos, y por ello fui incapaz de seguir el hilo de la charla que estaban teniendo.

Frustrada, por no haber podido descubrir nada, me encaminé hacia el aula de arte cuando sonó la sirena nuevamente. Una mueca decoraba mi rostro y no era para menos. _¡Aquellos idiotas me habían fastidiado mi plan para saber qué le ocurría a Marinette!_ Aquel plan por el que había desperdiciado mi valioso tiempo de investigación sobre Mireille Caquet, la chica que sospechaba que era Ladybug desde que Chat había anunciado que robarían en la cadena de telecomunicaciones donde ella trabajaba.

Suspiré y seguí caminando, hasta detenerme en frente de una vitrina de trofeos, donde me acomodé el pelo para que no pareciera que había estado prácticamente corriendo por todo el edificio antes. Un pequeño bufido se escapó de mis labios e inconscientemente comencé a ver las medallas y fotos de deportistas que había al otro lado del cristal. Una en particular llamó mi atención, en ella salía una chica de pelo azabache y ojos azules, demasiado similar a Marinette como para ser una coincidencia. Deslicé mi mirada al trofeo que había al lado y leí el nombre que había escrito en él.

Mi boca se abrió sin que pudiera hacerlo y tuve que aguantar el grito que casi sale por mi garganta. Todo ello porque el trofeo estaba a nombre de una chica con el mismo apellido que mi amiga.

 _Bridgette Dupain-Cheng._

* * *

 **Contestación de reviews:**

 _Forever MK NH:_ ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Espero que te gustase el capítulo, de ahora en adelante viene lo interesante ;)


End file.
